


The Balance Between Light and Shadow

by Maiokoe



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Adult Content, Adult Situations, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demon Powers, Demon!Akashi, Demon!Kise, Demon!Murasakibara, Demons, F/M, Falling In Love, Feudal Era, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kise Being Kise, Kise's promiscuity, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Language, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior, Priest!Himuro, Priest!Midorima, Priests, Supernatural Elements, demon!aomine, demon!momoi, modern twists, some implied M behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiokoe/pseuds/Maiokoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been decades since the more powerful demons have roamed, but now that the seal holding them back is weakening, they begin to return to the land they used to walk.<br/>Through fate and troublesome family members, they're bound together once again in this new world and through memories from the past.<br/>With the years they lost, some seek to start anew, while others begin to learn more about the new humans they've now joined.</p><p>Some take more delight in these humans than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He stared up at the withered cathedral, lip rising into a snarl, hands curling to fists at his side. He could _taste_ the power of the land, a burning smell in his nose. He coughed, hoping that the taste would fade, but there was no such luck. He supposed that meant the priest was strong.

Or had been strong. Else he never would have been able to cross the threshold, his shadow stark against the sunlight bleeding around his silhouette on the smooth wood floor of the church. The high ceilings and second story balcony might look beautiful to some, the history and beauty of the craftsmanship outstanding, the gleaming brass pipes of the organ rising high above towards the rafters, and the stained glass casting the interior in a rainbow of scenes and color, but to him, it was just a reminder of the years.

It was empty, his heavy steps echoing until he reached the first set of pews, going down on one knee and bowing his head, vicious grin on his lips. “ _Forgive me my sins, oh Father_ ,” he saw the holy man bowed before the altar, no doubt waiting until he made his way up to confession to rise. “ _And accept me into thine home,”_ he straightened, rising and tilting his chin up, grin widening.

He took long strides, the shadows beginning to curl around him, slithering across the floors and retreating from the corners. Even this man, blind and old, could tell he was here now, what he intended given how his form had stiffened.

_Let it be a lesson to those who you’ll leave behind, Guardian. We are not so easily snuffed out._

“Father,” he sneered, reaching the last row of pews soon enough. A grunt and he paused, watching the man shimmy his way out from under the altar, tools set aside.

…under?

His lip curled in irritation. No _wonder_ he’d been able to pass the threshold. The old priest was gone and another had taken his place. Of-course, just his luck. He waited _fifty_ Goddamn years, why would it be easy for him now? By the looks of it, this one had no powers to speak of, his form devoid of the divine.

Well. This would make it too easy. But, he came for the head of a priest, so this just makes his life easier. Not the one he wanted, but he would do. If his new assignment was this church, then he’d make it clear none were welcome in this accursed place.  

He sighed, taking another three steps before the man rose to his full height and turned around. It was in that exact moment that all his plans came to a screeching halt.     

“…well _hello_.”

“Uh… hi?” There was no way this man was the priest, not with that figure. Built, lightly tanned skin, muscles defined through the thin black shirt, fitted black slacks tucked into boots worn and scuffed, but sturdy. A tool belt around his waist, a few slots empty—no doubt those were scattered on the floor. “Can I… help you? With something?” The stranger swallowed and he felt his eyes take in the strong jawline, follow the movement of his Adam’s apple bob, then trace back up, drinking in the high cheek bows and straight, narrow nose. He paused on the brows, strangely forked, but grinned wide at the crimson eyes, the perfect foil to his own blue. With hair just as red as blood, it was almost like the gods decided to make a creature his pure opposite.

He came for blood, but wouldn’t it be so much better to tempt the faithful away? This priest’s predecessor may have been able to resist, but this young one? Doubtful. And lacking any form of protection against him? It would be fun.

“Well, you can start by giving your name,” he grinned, flashing sharp canines. The redhead jerked, flushing and rubbing at the back of his head.

“S-sorry! I just moved here, I haven’t had a chance to meet many people! Pleasure to meet you, I’m Kagami Taiga!” he grinned, ducking his head sheepishly. “And you are?”

He tilted his chin up, eyes flashing red for a moment as he licked his lips. “Aomine. Aomine Daiki. Pleasure is _all_ mine, I assure you.” Kagami at-least had some sense it seemed; his smile faded and he watched him warily. “Fixin’ up the place, are ya?”

“Yeah. The Father’s getting up in age and we finally convinced him to let me come fix some stuff,” he gestured back to the altar and Aomine tilted slightly, following the movement.

“Wait… he’s still around? Aren’t you his replacement?” He watched the redhead, his plans tumbling around him yet again. _Of-course_ this is how it would go. Easy? Yeah right.

“Ah, sorry, no, you came to see him? He should be back within the hour. He went out to do some errands. I’m a carpenter.” Aomine gazed blankly back at the man he’d been so keen on stealing away. “Uh… If you want,” Kagami motioned helplessly to the front row pew and Aomine flicked his eyes towards it, then back. “I mean, I’m not holy or anything, but, if you came to talk, I—I could, you know, listen?” he offered, voice wavering and expression turning equal parts nervous and hopeful. Another moment and he colored, cheeks almost as red as his hair. “Sorry, that was out of line! I didn’t mean to intrude, I just—Gahh!” he threw his hands up, scrubbing hard at his hair and crouching down on the floor, berating himself quietly.

Aomine snorted, stepping back and settling in the pew, crossing his legs elegantly and throwing his arms up across the top of the hard wood. “Ain’t you cute, huh, Tiger?”

“Taiga! Wait, no, just call me Kagami! I don’t know you!” Kagami looked up from where he’d been staring at the floor, brows furrowed and nose scrunched up. Aomine tilted his head, a single brow quirking as he tapped a finger against the pew. Kagami’s expression smoothed. “You want me to listen?”

“Sure, I’ll kill some time til he gets back.” After which, he’ll be killing something _entirely_ different. Just as Kagami stepped forward, settling a foot or so away from him in the pew, Aomine lunged off the seat, nails clawing at the floor where he kneeled, gagging at the acrid taste bubbling up his throat.

“Ao-aomine?” Crimson eyes flashed towards the doors, the sunlight blocked by a tall frame, thin but still sturdy. The light cast a faint greenish tint and he sneered. “Hey, what’s goin’ on? You alright? Are you sick?”

“No, I don’t believe he is,” the elder stepped inside the church carefully, bags in his hands. “Kagami, step away from him, boy,” he ordered simply, sliding to the left and settling the bags down on the bench. “I didn’t think I’d be seeing you again. At-least, not in this lifetime,” the quiet voice echoed.

“Old man, you’re treading on _very_ dangerous ground,” Aomine growled, rising shakily, swiping at his mouth.

“No, I believe you are. You are unwanted, please leave peacefully.” The priest swished down the aisle, his robes black but dusty at the bottom. His cross hung heavy around his neck, the small white collar stark, even in the dim lighting. The light made his skin look even paler, form aged, but his hair was still green.

Aomine snorted. “So you still have your hair, do you?” He straightened further, taking in a deep breath and breath out, dusting floating through the sunlight. Shadows swirled around his feet. “Look, I ain’t goin’ anywhere. Not unless you’re goin’ with me,” he rolled his shoulders, the fabric of his shirt shifting and pulling against his back. He cracked his neck. “Got it?”

The man stopped halfway down the aisle. “I shall not ask again.”

“Father?” Aomine tilted his head, grinning back at the redhead he’d been making friends with. Crimson eyes widened at the blood red irises and sharpened grin. “A-aomine…?”

“Kagami, step away from him,” the elder raised a hand, motioning towards the left, palm open. “I should hate for you to be injured, boy.”

“Injured? What, hold up, what the—uh, I-I mean, Father, what’s going on? Aomine, why are you being so disrespect—“

“Hey, so, Tiger,” Aomine cut him off, voice a low drawl as he resting his hands on his hips. Kagami’s eye twitched at his newest nickname. “Ever seen a demon before?” A laugh eased itself past his lips, dark skin darkening further, black marks seeping into the visible skin. Swirls and lines and ancient letters blazed across his form, sclera darkening to black making the red stand out further. His teeth looked even whiter, canines elongated and vicious. From beneath his messy navy bangs, dark stubs grew up, splitting into three spikes ( _deer_ , Kagami’s befuddled mind supplied), his nails sharpening into talons. He laughed again, spreading his arms wide. “You remember me better now, don’t you, _Father,”_ Aomine sneered. “Oh, that’s right. I _forgot_. You lost your eyes in that fire. Good job, by the way,” crimson orbs shifted to take in the church. “On rebuilding.”

There was a soft sigh. Kagami went from staring at the demon standing not six feet from him, to the holy man still standing in the aisle. His eyes, lost to a fire decades ago, opened, milky green hues gazing unfocused towards the altar. “Aomine. Leave in peace, and I shall let you go. If you continue, I shall be forced to take action. Because of what we once were, please. Go.” Kagami screwed up his nose, watching the man in surprise.

Aomine’s smile faded, form still. “’Because of what we once were,’ huh? Do I still get to call you Shin—“

“ _Don’t,”_ the unearthly voice rumbled through the church, the lanterns hanging down shaking with the tremor. Kagami yelped, stumbling back and holding onto the top of the pew.

Had the priest still been able to see, he would have seen the faint flash of fear in the demon’s eyes.

Aomine shrugged it away, tilting up his chin as the horns faded back into his skin, demonic presence disappearing as if an illusion. Kagami rose unsteadily, inching towards the aisle, not trusting the navy haired “man” for a second. “Fine. I was getting bored anyway. It wouldn’t be fun, killing you, with how old you’ve gotten,” he waved a hand, as if this wasn’t an inconvenience to him in the slightest, just something that might’ve provided him with some entertainment. “Eh, maybe some other time,” he shrugged, tilting his head and sending the redhead a winning smile. “Walk me out, Tiger?”

“Fuck off!” he spit back, Aomine having the gall to look scandalized and raise a hand to his chest in mock insult. “A-ah, sor-sorry, Father!” The priest raised a hand and Kagami bit his tongue, glowering at the intruder, who smirked back.

“See that he makes his way out, Kagami,” the elder spoke, turning his back to retreat back towards the door and scoop up his bags, walking towards the side hall where he would slip out to his rooms.

“W-what? B-but—!”

“Yeah, see me out, Tiger,” Aomine purred, sidling close. The redhead growled low, pulling away and stalking towards the door, muttering under his breath. “Wow, what a gentleman,” Aomine drawled, raising his hands to link them behind his head, following after the carpenter and admiring the view, a grin pulling at his lips. “Hey, Midorima!” The priest paused, the door to his rooms creaking open. Aomine drew to a stop and Kagami whirled around, the fire in his eyes alerting the demon that if he tried to go after the elder, the redhead would go after _him_. Well, he liked a challenge. “I didn’t come just for you.”

Blind eyes found navy across the cathedral, lips pressed tight in a familiar scowl. “I didn’t think so.”

Aomine tilted his head slightly, appraising the man. Kagami took a step forward. “It’s been fifty years.”

“Indeed.” The priest ducked his head, a polite good-bye, before shifting his hold on his bags, taking a single step into his home. “Stay away, Aomine. For your own good.”

“Just so you know,” Aomine’s voice echoed eerily in the high walls, the shadows darkening once again. “You weren’t the only one who lost something.” There was a sharp intake of breath, a quick step on the elder’s part, and wide milky eyes stared into blackness. “You lost your eyes. Ever think what he lost? He wasn’t as strong as me, ya know,” Aomine’s tone was quiet, but low. He was angry, but more than that, there was despair.

Kagami didn’t know what to make of this demon, nor how he seemed to know the rather foul-tempered priest. If he said so himself, they seemed to be on decent terms, all things considered—that is to say, the elder had been polite, if not _vaguely_ friendly, which was more than anyone else got.

“…get to the point, Aomine. My patience draws thin.”

Kagami takes it back.

“Just saying. I protect my own. You got off easy, compared to him.” And Kagami knew he eyes were playing tricks on him when it seemed as though light had gathered around the form of the old divine, a faint glow that stood out in the dim of the side hallway and his darkened room. “Fine, fine. I’m leaving.” The door closed loudly behind the man as he left them in the main church. “Well, Tiger, shall we?”

“It’s _Kagami_ ,” he growled low, disliking this man more and more by the second. Aomine grinned, walking towards the doors. “Keep away from Father Midorima, you hear me?” Kagami glared, planting himself firmly in the doorway and crossing his arms.

“Aww, Tiger, you playin’ hard to get?”Aomine leaned in close, blue eyes lightening while Kagami spluttered incoherently.

“Excuse me?!”

“Well, don’t miss me too much, alright?” A corner of Aomine’s lips hitched up higher than the other, sharp canine peeking through. Kagami tried to pull away, but paused when he felt nails against the back of his neck, wondering (begrudgingly amazed) at when the demon had gotten that close. “Just a sec there, Tiger,” the bluenet murmured.

“Oi, let go.” Kagami narrowed his eyes, increasingly suspicious as the trespasser leaned closer. “Hey, hey, what’re you doing?”

“ _What do you think?”_

Five minutes later found Kagami trembling as he used the telephone in Midorima’s rooms, the contraption amazingly working despite the meager electricity the church had. _“Hello, Ishigawa—“_

“Tatsuya, Tatsuya, please, you gotta help me!” From his armchair in the corner, Midorima scowled towards the direction of the young carpenter, fingers trailing over the braille slowly.

“ _Taiga? Is everything alright?”_

 “No, everything is not alright!” the redhead exploded, pacing as far as the cord would allow him, making tight circles around Midorima’s parlor. Said priest settled further into his chair, even less pleased with these latest developments than the victim was. “Tatsuya, you don’t understand!”

_“Well, no, not unless you—“_

“Tatsuya, Tatsuya, look, this guy—well, demon, okay? He’s a demon—anyway, Ta-tatsuya, he—he—he—“

“ _He…? Wait, Taiga, go back, you actually met a demon? Taiga, are you injured? Did he hurt you?”_

“He _kissed_ me!” the redhead wailed.

While Kagami panicked, low laughter seeped across the line. “ _Oh, is that right?”_ His brother’s voice was light, but had Kagami been in his right mind, he would have recognized it for what it was. “ _My my, I didn’t think the job of a carpenter would be so exciting. Well, I suppose there’s only one thing to do.”_

“Exorcise him?!” Kagami was hopeful, but Midorima’s snort and slow shake of the head had all those warm feelings plummeting.

“Don’t be ridiculous, boy,” the priest scoffed. “He’s strong and I’m not willing to try and bind him in place in my church. Too much damage for such a slim chance.”

 _“Don’t be silly, Taiga. I’ll be on the first train down. Well, I have to go pack, okay? See you in a week!”_ The line clicked and Kagami replaced the telephone, sinking down in a nearby armchair. He stared morosely up at the ceiling, remembering the demon’s laugh as he faded to mist, Kagami’s swing crashing through the wispy tendrils.

“Father,” he said at length. A low noise was all the confirmation he needed to continue. “Is there anything you can do to ward him off?” The redhead looked over at the priest, who was gazing ahead at the wall, fingers still on the pages.

“Against Aomine?” Kagami nodded, then realized the holy man couldn’t see the motion. “No. Sorry. I wish I could help, but he’s very strong-willed. It’s unfortunate that you’ve caught his attention.” When the carpenter made a keening wail, the elder’s face screwed up and he reached for a coaster on the table next to him, throwing it at the distraught man’s head. “Quiet with you! Go cry somewhere else!”

“B-b-but—but—but I’m being targeted! My life is oooov—Ow!” the third coaster hit it’s mark. “Be more sympathetic, you senile old fool!”

“I will when there’s something to be sympathetic over! Now get out of my house!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Not sure where I'm gonna take this, but I have a base outline for each of the couples. I was gonna start with Midorima, but I decided I'm going to tell his story as we go. 
> 
> But to begin, we've seen how Aomine and Kagami meet and we've seen the beginnings of Midorima's abilities, even in his old age~ Next up with be big brother Tatsuya to protect his cute little brother's innocence~
> 
> To be honest, I know this is probably a little out there. Period-wise, I'm thinking highly fantasized Feudal Era, but at the same time, I'm going to have some modern stuff thrown in there, electricity for one. Think One Piece, you know? More older times, but with some modern twists. In this case, feudalish Japan (do NOT expect historical accuracy) with shrines and priests. Midorima will be the only Christian priest, all others will be Shinto priests. 
> 
> Since I just kinda threw this together, I can't say when the next update will be... 
> 
> Feel free to come bother me on tumblr~ same name as here~


	2. Chapter 2

In all Tatsuya’s twenty-six years, he’s encountered various demons and spirits. Taking over the shrine from his uncle, it stood to reason that he’d have some experience. He, as the elder, was gifted with the divine, while Taiga, the true heir, had… not. Taiga had no problem with it, but his father had been mildly distraught—it’d been the family’s path for generations, so who would carry it on, if his only child could not?

Tatsuya was merely a bastard. He had no right—but he did have the blood. He had the divine. So he was brought into the large house, taken from his mother who was more than happy to see him go, in exchange for the large purse every year for her “sacrifice.”

He’d been quiet, for those first few months. He began training he should have started years ago and it was grueling. It was a lot of mental work, a lot of studying and reading, countless hours in the vast library learning more about the world than he needed to just to become a priest. Apparently, as he was now a true son and would have to act the part, he needed to be learned, despite being sent off to the mountains at the end of the year to continue his training in isolation.

But Taiga, well, Taiga was just so pleased he suddenly had a brother, and _older_ brother. He followed Tatsuya around, holding onto his hand and chattering and just— _smiling_. He _smiled_ at Tatsuya, like he was someone worth that happiness, like he did something to even deserve it.

So Tatsuya accepted the eager redhead as his brother and showed him his books and the stars he studied. He showed Taiga the little wood carvings the elder who lived next to his mother taught him to make. He protected the boy from the other children of the house, _children who had no place bullying the heir_ , and he got cuts and bruises for his troubles. He would be scolded for taking Taiga away from his own studies, but then it would be his cute little brother protecting him, proclaiming in a loud voice that it was _Tatsuya_ who was teaching him so much, through his books and his stars.

And then Tatsuya left and Taiga, barely eight, decided he wanted to take up carpentry. Tatsuya had received a very strongly worded letter from his Uncle about that, but Tatsuya merely sent back some nice branches and logs from the mountains (Taiga sent him a crude, but nice, little tiger).

In all his twenty-six years, he’s encountered various demons and spirits. The demons were never too much a bother, out to cause mischief rather than harm, and the spirits usually good rather than bad. As a priest, he knows how to handle many different denizens of the supernatural. He’s taken over the shrine and carries on the family legacy, been doing so for almost three years now.

Never, in all his life, _did someone dare assault his cute little brother in such a fashion._

“Yona,” he began pleasantly. The shrine maiden glanced up from her writing, silvery eyes flecked with blue wide as she focused on him. “I’ll be taking a trip to the south. I can trust you to handle things while I’m gone?” She blinked slowly, then gave a single tilt of her chin, eyes dropping back down to the parchment under her hands. “I should be back within a fortnight. If you should need me, I’ll be in Oura. Call there and I’ll get back to you.” She lifted her eyes once more, then dropped them back, her brush sweeping in gentle swipes across the page. “Right. Well, I’m off to pack. I shall see you in two weeks, Yona.”

“Safe travels, Guji.”

“Please, Yona, no formalities,” he sighed from the doorway, but knew she would continue nonetheless.

* * *

 

“Ah, Sir, um, c-could I have—could I just—a moment Sir?!”

Kasamatsu Yukio looked over his shoulder, a brow quirked at the redhead avoiding his eyes. “Kagami?”

“Sir, see, um, the thing is, uh, well, there’s, ah, well, I suppose it’s—“ the man flinched at the whack to his head, scowling darkly down at the green haired elder next to him. “Stop hitting me already!”

“Then stop playing the part of a fool, boy,” was the clipped response. Kasamatsu bowed lightly to the elder, straightening up after a moment.

“What can I help you with, Midorima-san?” The priest scoffed, poking a finger into Kagami’s side, the redhead inching away and growling at him.

“See here, Yukio,” Kasamatsu nodded, hands clasped before his obi. “The one,” Midorima poked at Kagami again, the redhead growling once again, “Has attracted the interest of a rather unsavory sort.” Kasamatsu’s eyes narrowed on Kagami, who blinked, then threw his hands up.

“I didn’t do anything! He came onto me!”

“Quite so,” Midorima drawled, form tensing as he crossed his arms, hands slipping into the sleeves of his robes. “It appears…” Midorima took a breath, as if the mere thought pained him. Kasamatsu tilted his chin at Kagami, still slightly suspicious, but reserving judgment. “His name is Aomine. Aomine Daiki. Quite a high-level demon, to be precise.”

Kasamatsu left eye twitched. “Demon.”

“Indeed.” Midorima nodded sagely and Kasamatsu was glad (not for the first time) that the elder was blind. “I encourage you to practice caution. I sense no ill-intent towards Kagami, but Aomine is quite angry nevertheless—at me, it must be said,” the priest tilted his head down, as if ashamed, but it passed and then his was straight-backed and black-faced once more. “My church should restrain his ire and I plan on,” here, Midorima’s lips pulled tight, also as if disgusted, “calling upon a Shinto practitioner to reinforce my circle.”

Ah. That explains it then. He despised asking for help.

“Well, if I can help in any way—“

“Indeed, Yukio, hence when I required Kagami to bring me to you.” Midorima nodded and Kasamatsu prepared himself for the likely outrageous request. “The boy is a Leo,” the elder spit out the word and Kasamatsu hung his head. “So I recommend obtaining several charms for his aid in this matter. You know the ones, Yukio.”

“I do,” Kasamatsu sighed, raising his eyes to gaze forlornly at his partner. Kagami gazed back in growing concern.

“And I don’t need to go over when he should stay indoors, do I, Yukio?”

“No… No, Sir. I remember.”

Midorima nodded, whacked Kagami once more for good measure, then turned on his heel, striding away. Kagami glowered after him, the black robes swishing along the ground as the priest ambled back to his church. “That man,” he growled.

“Come on, Kagami. It’s back luck to be out before the fifth hour.”

“What?”

“Leos. Lucky hours are in the evening, during the first hour and the fifth hour. Other than that, within the first part of the—when’s your birthday?” Kasamatsu glanced back from the doorway of their home, watching the redhead stare at him incredulously. “What day were you born, Bakagami?”

“The second of August, Kasamtsu-senpai, Sir!” Kasamatsu motioned towards the open door and he scurried in, glancing over his shoulder before he slipped inside. Kasamatsu closed it behind him, making for the kitchen and the refrigerator that was humming quietly.

“Then you’re the second phase. That means the waxing of the moon brings you luck.” From the incredulous look the man was giving him, Kasamatsu took it as he didn’t believe him.

Shocker.

“I’m also a Leo. Midorima-san made sure to lecture me extensively. We are hotheaded, but natural leaders. Our luck relies on our lucky numbers and the moon moving across the sky. Just… just humor him?” Kasamatsu pulled out a glass and a pitcher from the fridge, gulping down the water quickly. “He means well and if he’s actually concerned about this—how did you meet this guy?”

“I was repairing the altar and he thought I was the Father.”

“Ah. Well, given he was even able to cross the threshold, that’s mildly disturbing.” Kagami’s brows bunched together and his elder settled at the simple table. “Go on. Ask me.”

“Is it really that bad? He seemed, I dunno…” Kagami rubbed at the back of his neck, settled into the simple sofa across the room, looking away. “Decent, I guess. I thought he was just a guy from town, he didn’t give me any weird vibes or ‘nothing. Is he really that bad? To have gotten to the church?” He looked up then, crimson eyes boring into the elder’s steely blue.

“You don’t know much about the father, do you, Kagami?” the redhead shook his head. “Yes. It means a hell of a lot. Midorima-san is immensely gifted. Had he not turned towards Catholicism, but instead Shinto, he would probably be the most powerful ever recorded.” Kagami blinked rapidly. “His gift is rare, a one in a century kind. And because of that, he’s flourished with the rites and ceremonies of the Church. His true specialty, however, lies in casting. Haven’t you ever wondered why the area around the church is so barren?”Kasamatsu didn’t look up from the glass in his hands, thick brows furrowed together as he stared down at his distorted reflection.

“Uh, was I supposed to?”

Kasamatsu snorted, tilting his head up and closing his eyes instead. “When the fire burnt down the church, Midorima-san was inside, as I’m sure you know it’s his home. He was blinded. All because he befriended a demon, and that trickster took Midorima-san’s good will and threw it back at him. To protect the church, and, by extension, the town, Midorima-san called upon his teachings to cast a circle, banishing the demons and all of his kind back to their world. It helps that his father was a well-respected Shinto priest and taught Midorima-san what he knew. The combining of the two rituals made it so powerful.” Kagami stared at his friend, eyes wide and jaw beginning to slip open. “Because of his immense power and the sheer magnitude of the task, it killed everything within the circle and nothing has grown since. I’ve been hearing that it wasn’t meant to even hold as long as it has and it’s only a testament of the power he held in his youth that it has.”

“But—but that area… It—it’s almost two kilometers?”

“Exactly.” Kagami leaned back, staring across the room at his friend. “I’ve heard it’s been weakening these last few years, as Midorima-san aged. I’ve also heard the circle itself not only exiled those within our province, but those in the surrounding six, including the high-level demons of rank.” Kasamatsu opened his eyes, gazing back seriously at Kagami. “If Midorima-san cautions you, you abide. If he senses no ill-will, there is none. If he is only concerned because this demon seems interested in you, then you must bear with it. Tread carefully, Kagami. If you so choose it, spend your time at the church and carry out the repairs. I doubt he will bother you there. If he does, he will not try anything with Midorima-san so close by.”

Kagami nodded slowly and the raven sighed, standing up and returning the pitcher to the fridge and dropping his glass by the sink. “I’m off to the Shiros’ for their roof. You just, take it easy here today, okay? I’ll stop by the shrine on my way back and pick up some charms for you.”

“Sure… Sure—oh, wait, my brother, I called him, after Aomine left. He was worried, he’s coming down?” Kasamatsu paused by the door and Kagami gazed back at him, looking exceptionally tired. “Tatsuya’s always been pretty protective, but I think he took it as a personal attack?”

“Oh?”

Kagami rubbed at the back of his head, shrugging his shoulders. “Tatsuya’s a Shinto priest?”

Kasamatsu took a moment to stare before he shook his head. “I’ll stop by and tell Midorima-san not to bother calling someone, not if he’s going to be staying with us for a few days. I just hope the two will get along for the time it’ll take to put up some sutras.”

“Oh, Tatsuya’s really good at what he does, he’s pretty good with people too!” Kagami looked too smug and Kasamatu smirked back at him.

“Are you sure you’re brothers then?”

“Eh? Sure, why?”

Kasamatsu waved him off. “Nothing, nothing. I’ll be back. Don’t do anything stupid, Bakagami!”

“Oi! I resent that!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. It's been a bit since I've updated, yeah? Sorry about that. I did warn you I didn't know what I was doing and when I'd write the next one though. I do apologize that it's so short.  
> Class started and I have a couple classes that require a whoooole lotta writing, so I may or may not be able to work on this. It's all kinda up in the air until I get further into the semester.  
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!!


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey.” Aomine leaned against the doorway, eyes avoiding the occupants of the room. He didn’t like coming back here, not if he could help it—due in part to all the idiocy he had to suffer from the residents. But, this was where they were, so, here he was. Very reluctantly. “I need a favor.” A high moan eased its way to him and he scoffed, navy eyes narrowed on a portion of the ceiling.

“What kinda favor?” a low voice purred, another high pitched moan echoing around the room, the bed creaking under their weight.

“I need information on someone.”

“Oh?” Aomine wrinkled his nose, turning his back to the room. “Give me an hour,” a rather startling cry interrupted his voice, but Aomine was already striding down the hall, lips curling and uncurling in a sneer, gasps following behind him. He knew that was a poor decision, but the bastard _could_ be persuasive, and pretty discrete when he chose to be.  

“Damn fucking—Oi! Satsuki!” there was a faint noise in the affirmative down the next hall. “I need your help!” Another noise. “I—“ He growled low to himself, eyes closing tightly. He considered throwing himself out the window, or maybe bashing his head into the wall, but that would mean he didn’t get to see his Tiger anytime soon. “I met someone!”

There was a scream and two rapid thuds coming from two totally opposite directions.

He was already regretting this as he braced for the impact.

* * *

 

“Taiga,” Himuro smiled as he spotted his younger brother waiting for him as he stepped off the train. “You came to get me? You didn’t need to.”

“Tatsuya! You’re here!” Himuro delighted in the brilliant grin on his brother’s lips, setting down his luggage to open his arms. And Kagami nearly bounded into them, lifting him briefly off the ground, laughing loudly. “I can’t believe you’d drop everything to come visit!”

Yes, well, an exorcism is a rather time-sensitive business, especially if he wanted to protect his darling baby brother. “You sounded so upset, it’s the least I can do. Yona can take care of the shrine for a few days.” He was set down, Kagami’s smile still wide. “Tell me, how did you end up here in Oura? I know we haven’t spoken in some time.”

“Well, Kasamatsu-san—ah, you’ll meet him in a bit!—takes care of most everything in the town, and when I came travelling, I helped around a bit! I’m pretty good, you know!” his brother crowed and Himuro nodding encouragingly—he was the only one who bothered encouraging the redhead. “So when I went home,” Kagami’s face twisted and Himuro understood the sentiment, “I wrote him later, asking if he’d be willing to take me on. So, here I am!”

“Here you are. Shall we then? I understand your local priest may need my help?” Truth be told, Kasamatsu had phoned him only hours after Taiga did. He seemed nice, very polite, well-spoken.

“Oh, yeah, _him_.”

Himuro smiled on the sour look on his brother’s face. “Come now, Taiga, I’m sure he’s not that bad.”

“No, no, Tatsuya, he’s _worse_ , I promise,” Taiga declared, very seriously. Himuro himself got the rundown from Kasamatsu, but he enjoyed teasing the younger and merely smiled, patting his arm.

“Get my bag, will you?”

* * *

 

Midorima scowled, face tilted to the side. “Are you certain you are doing this corr—“

“Indeed, Midorima-san,” Himuro hummed, applying each stroke of his brush evenly. “I’m familiar with the practice.” He heard the displeased hum, but no verbal reprimand, so he continued. “I’m nearly complete. Do you need any assistance setting up?”

“Because I am blind, fool?” Himuro raised a brow at the rather hostile tone. “I know what I’m doing, I don’t need your misplaced pity!” the elder spat. Himuro had no doubt he was worse in his youth, so he was grateful he was witnessing the personality worn down by age.

“I suggest nothing of the sort. I know not to deal with that which I don’t know,” he began casually, setting the paper aside and rising, robes settling along the wooden floor of the church. “I merely suggest assisting you in your rites in an effort to make things go smoothly. And quickly.”

The priest’s aged face wrinkled up, lips pressing in a thin line while Himuro continued smiling. In the corner where he was exiled, Kagami watched on moodily, muttering under his breath every so often about foul-mannered elders. “Very well.”

“Good to hear. Say, Taiga,” the redhead glowered as Himuro raised a hand. “Why don’t you go make lunch, hm? We’ll come join you afterwards.” Both the man and the priest shared similar looks of displeasure. “Go on. I expect something nice, else you won’t like my punishment.” His smile was still pleasant, but his visible eye glittered, so Kagami quickly obeyed, vaulting out of the church and calling back it’d be ready in an hour. “There. Now he’s gone and we can continue in peace. I assure you, he’s quite a competent cook, so never fear, Midorima-san.”

A brief smile curled on the old priest’s lips, but disappeared before Himuro could think to comment on it.

* * *

 

Himuro felt distinctly watched. He felt eyes on him, eyes not of the human realm, but he’s had more than his fair share of the supernatural watching him before they decide to tread closer.

The issue is, he also feels those piercing eyes on Kagami and he dislikes that. He knows they’re watching, he or his brother, he’s not sure who they’re focusing on. Maybe him, because of the divine, maybe Kagami, since he’s apparently been claimed (when he meets this Aomine fellow, they’re going to have _words_ , and it is a matter of when, not if) but he doesn’t like those eyes on him. There’s very little he can do to protect his brother now, but he’ll be damned—ha—if he lets anyone think that Taiga’s up for grabs, claimed or not.

He also doesn’t remember giving his blessing, so there.

“Taiga,” he smiles lightly at the man, beckoning him closer. Kagami obeys, bright smile on his lips.

“Yeah, Tatsuya?” Himuro motions him to lean down and he does. He raises a hand, covering his lips as he leans into his brother.

“Tell me, Taiga, do you fancy anyone? I hear Aomine is quite the handsome devil~” Taiga pulls away abruptly, face  blinding red and Himuro feels proud of himself for upholding his duty as the big brother.

“Tat—Tatsuya! That’s not—this—I—No! No way! I don’t wanna talk about this!” He crosses his arms stubbornly, still pink, and Himuro can’t help but laugh, pleased.

The eyes burn in their intensity and Himuro wonders if he’ll be receiving an enraged visitor before the day’s out.

“Let’s go home then. You made dinner, didn’t you?” He wraps an arm around his brother’s shoulders, Kagami slouching to accommodate his slightly shorter frame. “You need to introduce me to Senpai.”

“Yeah, I did—wait,” Kagami narrows his eyes and Himuro quirks his visible brow. “Midorima’s not joining us, is he?”

“I’m sure he’d be willing to—“

“No! No, no, it’s fine!” Himuro laughs again and Kagami sags. “Tatsuya, why’re you so mean to me? I haven’t seen you in weeks and all you’re doing in tormenting me!”

“It’s my job, after-all. Now then, let’s go back,” Himuro drops his arm, settling his hands in the sleeves of his robes. “I’m tired after all that. Starving too.”

“I made your favorite,” Kagami offers, glancing from the corner of his eye. Himuro nods, accepting the gift.

“Oh, by the way,” Himuro murmurs as they set off. Kagami looks over at him. “I heard from our Master.” Kagami freezes, stock-still, horror painted on his face, jaw slack. Himuro smiles, continuing to walk. “Be prepared.” Kagami keens. “A month or so, I’m willing to bet.” Kagami hangs his head, shoulders shaking as he whimpers. Himuro continues walking. “Come along, Taiga, we can’t leave Kasamatsu-san waiting.”

“Gods take me,” he hears his brother whisper, steps slow and lumbering behind him.

“Don’t voice that wish aloud, Taiga, for the demons will come instead. Or, is that what you’re hoping for? Is there something you’re not telling me about this Aomine fellow, hmm?”

“H-he—but—but—Gaaaah!!!” he scrubbed hard through his hair, Himuro glancing back at him. “At this point, I think I might go willingly!” Himuro snorts. “I’m serious, Tatsuya! I’m not kidding! Please, _tell me_ you’re joking!”

“Afraid not,” Himuro raised his shoulders in a shrug, humming lowly. “Best start preparing.” Kagami whines again.

* * *

 

Aomine scowled, lips pressed together tightly. “ _What?”_

The blond before him, grins, a smile filled with sharp teeth. “Sorry, Aominecchi, but that’s what I saw,” he lifted a clawed hand, a small orb glowing into life before rising and expanding with the kitsune’s power, twin tails twirling as he shifted more comfortably on the couch. “See?” Through the glass, Aomine can see Kagami and a pretty raven, half his face covered by his hair. He’s dressed, however, in the dark robes of a Shinto priest. Aomine glowers at the blond, who waves his free hand. “They’re not bound as the Catholics are, Aominecchi, you know that.” Aomine snorts, gaze shifting back to how close the two look, Kagami obviously happy and pleased, chattering as the raven walks alongside him, _touching him so damn casually._ He growls. “Ah, wait for it, it gets better,” the fox smiles, sharp teeth glittering in mischief.

But Aomine can’t look away, watching the orb, watching the redhead he’s claimed as his, watching the raven lean in, a coy look on his face.

And then Kagami’s lurching back, blushing heavily and waving his hands, stammering, while the raven merely smiles and laughs.

_He sees red._

“Woah! Aominecchi! Wait up! Stop!” He feels the pressure on his shoulder, his arms, but he ignores them, fully intending on finding the redhead again and showing that pretty boy why you don’t mess with what’s his. “Stop! Hold _on!_ Momoicchi! Help!”

The whack to his head brings him back, but now he’s glowering down at the pinkette, her eyes just as red as his. “Satsuki,” he growls low, fingers twitching and clawed.

“Dai-chan,” she pouted back. “What’s got you all riled up?” He sends a dirty look to Kise and the blond blinks back with a confused ‘ _Eh?’_ and she sighs heavily. “So you did end up watching him today, Ki-chan…”

“I was interested in finding out about Aominecchi’s unrequited love!” the blond defends himself, only earning another glare from the tanned man, his nostrils flaring at the accusation. “Well, he hasn’t exactly reciprocated, has he?”

“ _Yet_.”

Kise clicked his tongue, fingers flicking and then the orb is back, showing the redhead lurching towards the raven as he steps off the train, hugging him fiercely, lifting him a few inches off the ground. Momoi whistles low and Aomine glowers at the little glass ball until it shatters. “A-Aominecchi! Don’t break my stuff!” but the blond pulled his hand back, still clean and safe from the smattering of glass. “Such a temper…”

“Now now, Dai-chan, just because Kagami-san already has a lover, it doesn’t—Don’t you look at me like that!” she smacked his arms this time, but his glare doesn’t let up, eyes still burning red and his sclera beginning to bleed black. “Dai-chan! Don’t get mad! Kagami-san’s already taken, and it’s not like you’ll never find someone else you’re interested in!” He huffs, turning and stalking away, shoulders working. “Dai-chan, don’t you walk—Dai-chan!” She turned towards Kise, and exasperated sigh leaving her cheeks. “Keep watching him, huh, Ki-chan?” The kitsune saluted cheekily and she narrowed her eyes for a moment before following after the volatile ganguro.

He raised up his hand once more, orb returning to existence, watching as the two amble up towards a house calmly. The door opens before they get there, a shadow of a man in the darkness before he takes a step out.

Kise blinks, enlarging the orb and taking in this stranger for a long, appraising moment, before a smile curls on his lips.  

He doesn’t suppose Aominecchi would mind if he took a trip to the human realm—to better observe, of-course. He _was_ told to keep an eye on the redhead, and wouldn’t it be better if he could sneakily get in close and see if all is as it appears to be?

First on his list to interrogate is that man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for how it's all broken up, but once I get further into the story, where everything's been mostly introduced and we get out of these first couple chapters, they'll be longer and flow MUCH better!
> 
> Special thanks to Kise for making me update the tags because of his promiscuous behavior. Such a blessing. (And this'll probs be the last of THAT since he's already pretty interested in everyone's favorite bushy-browed senpai. Thank the Lord.)
> 
> Feel free to comment or come bother me with questions on my tumblr~


	4. Chapter 4

“ _Gu-guji must—Guji must—he must return! At once! Please! I must speak with Guji!”_ Midorima clicked his tongue at the frantic woman over his phone.

He knew having one of _those_ priests would only bring bad luck.

“Woman, calm yourself and explain to me the prob—“

“ _Please! Guji must return at once to the shrine! Please!”_ She was crying now. Fantastic. He disliked dealing with shrine maidens, even less when they were blubbering fools. “ _Guji must return! He’s the only one who can protect—protect us from this monster! Pl-please!”_

Midorima’s scowl lessened somewhat, tilted his ear closer to the receiver. “I beg your pardon, young lady?”

“ _A demon has come! To the shrine! Guji **must** return! Please, he is in Oura, you must send him back!”_ This priest is here for a _day_ and already his province is falling apart without him.

What power he must possess.

“I shall inform him, Miss. Calm yourself.”

“ _Thank you, thank you…”_ He huffed when the receiver clicked, signifying she ended the call. How rude. He replaced the telephone, ambling towards his front door before pausing. Yukio had a phone, didn’t he? Well, it would save him the trouble, if he only remembered the boy’s number… Now he had to walk.

* * *

 

Kasamatsu had just leaned back, hands crossed over the hoe, face tilted up towards the sun, when he felt the presence beside him. “Bout time you came out and helped, you baka,” he scoffed, tilting his head to glower at his apprentice.

Gold gazed back at him. “Oh? Were you expecting me?”

Kasamatsu stumbled back, blinking rapidly. “N-no! Sorry! I—I thought you were someone else! Forgive me!” The blond laughed, golden eyes watching him curiously. “Sor-sorry, can I—can I help you?” He looked wealthy. The fact that he was blond and so fair immediately said _foreigner_ , and didn’t a wealthy foreigner just move into the manor? “Stre—Streiland-san?” He stumbled over the pronunciation, he knew that, but he hoped the man understood that as a common carpenter in a small town known _only_ for its Catholic cathedral, they didn’t often get visitors.

“Hmm, can you?” The man raised a well-manicured hand up, tapping lightly at his chin. “I wonder…” Kasamatsu swallowed down the impulse to, one, glare, two, yell, and three, possibly whack him upside his pretty head.

He looked frivolous. He was a foreigner—his speech was impeccable nevertheless—and his suit even Kasamatsu knew was expensive, probably the style over on the mainland. “Did the manor need repairs?”

“Probably, but that’s not why I’m here,” the man waved a hand, dismissing the notion, but his golden eyes glittered. “Mister…?”

“Ah, forgive me. It’s a pleasure to meet you, I am Kasamatsu Yukio.” He bowed, as was proper, and the stranger’s smile widened.

“Yukio-san.” Kasamatsu twitched, brows furrowed. “My, was that too bold of me? Apologies,” the man breathed, and Kasamatsu had the distinct impression he wasn’t actually sorry in the slightest. Not since that glint remained in his eyes.

“ _Senpai!”_ The air rattled with the redhead’s voice, both he and the foreigner looking to the house. “ _Senpai, there’s a call for you!”_ Kasamatsu gave the blond a nod of his head, marching towards the house.

“Say, Senpai,” the blond hummed when he got three steps away. “I’d love to know more about you. Will you indulge me?”

Kasamatsu paused, looking over his shoulder, brows knitted close together. The man was still standing there, a smile playing on his lips, but there was something distinctly… odd. “You’re not Streiland-san, are you.”

“I’m afraid not, Senpai,” the blond crossed his arms lightly, smile sharpening. “But will you give in to my request?”

Kasamatsu didn’t like being played the fool, but this mistake was his own. “Then who are you?”

The man’s feature’s sharpened, golden eyes widening and pupils slit. In a single stride, he was next to the raven, long fingers tilting up his chin, grinning down at the startled expression the carpenter now wore. He stood over him by a few inches, his gaze intent and focused. Kasamatsu felt distinctly out of place, with this man staring down at him as if he could see into his soul. “I’m Ryouta, nice to meet you,” the man purred, smile dangerous. “So, will you let me know you, _Senpai_?”

The word he was looking for was _predatory_.

Kasamatsu glared, raising a hand and swatting the blond away, stepping back. “Too close. If you’re not here about work, then leave. I’m busy.” He pointed towards the side yard the man had no doubt walked down to reach him. “Shoo.”

The blond blinked hard, lips dropping open. Almost baffled. It looked hilarious on this well-dressed stranger and Kasamatsu marked it as his win.

“I don’t got time for you, I’m already dealing with enough things. So just—“

“Yukio, say, Hanari-san is pleasant and all, but it seems she must speak with you,“ Himuro smiled from the doorway. “Aren’t you coming?” Kasamatsu looked back to the blond, seeing only his empty yard instead. His eyes narrowed, lips pressed in a tight line.

“Coming.”

* * *

 

Seated upon the stone fence surrounding the village proper, the blond dug his heels into the wall, elbows braced on his knees, watching as the raven moved towards the house, passing by the pretty priest wordlessly. The priest himself stayed there for a moment longer, visible eye looking around curiously, before following after the dark haired carpenter, the door shutting behind them.

With a flick of his wrist, the small glass ball formed in Ryouta’s hand, growing slightly and allowing its Master access to the world. In this case, it showed the inside of the small house: Aominecchi’s redhead was at the stove, stirring something (how interesting, he could cook) and Senpai moved towards the phone, raising the receiver up. The priest walked in then, settling himself at the table. _“Hanari-san, hello. What? Oh, is he? That’s fine. Yes, hello, Midorima-san. I beg you—sure. Tatsuya.”_ The priest tilted his head and he didn’t like how they so casually used each other’s given names. “ _It’s for you, apparently.”_ Senpai seemed confused and his lips curled into a smile, relishing in the expression.

“ _Is it?”_ They switched, his raven moving towards Aominecchi’s redhead, leaning around him to peek at the pot. “ _Hello? Oh, Mido—Oh. I see. No, thank you. Yes, I’ll be leaving immediately then.”_ The spoon clattered to the floor, Kagami whirling around, looking stricken. The priest smiled prettily. “ _I thank you, Midorima-san.”_ He returned the telephone to the base, slipping his hands into the sleeves of his robe. “ _Apologies, Taiga, but it seems—“_

_“But you just got here! Tatsuya! I haven’t seen you in months, and now you have to go back!?”_ Mm, well, Aominecchi probably wouldn’t like this development.

“ _Sorry, Taiga, but I must. It seems a demon has come to the shrine, so I must return at once, to keep my village safe.”_ Kagami’s expression immediately dropped, hands curled into fists at his side. “ _But now that you’re so close by, I can hardly stay away, can I?”_ Both smiled warmly and he came to the conclusion that yeah, Aominecchi really wouldn’t like this.

He wouldn’t like this _at all_.

On the bright side, that left Senpai all to him and the Shinto priest couldn’t interfere further.

* * *

 

Himuro hurried towards the station, luggage in hand as he strode down the wide streets of Oura. As much as he hated to leave so quickly, if there was a problem, he had to go back. It was his duty after-all. Bound into this family by blood, and bound to the shrine by both duty and oaths, technically his even leaving was something he shouldn’t have done in the first place. He’d been gone for five days and already the worst has befallen his territory. He didn’t know the extent, but if even Yona was hysterical, it wasn’t good.

And why would a demon even take over his shrine? The village and the mountain he could understand, but the shrine was blessed _and_ charmed and even his residual energy would have dissuaded even the stubborn demons.

However, Midorima had said there were stronger demons returning…

“Oh, sorry, my mistake,” he flashed a smile at the man he bumped shoulders with. The blond smiled back easily.

“It’s not a problem!” Himuro paused, gazing at him for a moment, the odd energy swirling around this foreigner. The man gazed back before raising a brow. Himuro gave a quick nod, continuing on his way.

It wasn’t a problem. Demon though he may be, it wasn’t the demon Taiga feared. Aomine was dark: dark hair, dark eyes, dark skin, dark smile. This man was light. This wasn’t Aomine Daiki.

So it wasn’t his problem.

If the demon was strong enough to mask himself like that, Midorima could no doubt feel him. And since the priest hadn’t been concerned earlier in the day, it wasn’t worth worrying about. He had his own problems to deal with, let the grouchy Catholic deal with the golden one here.

The whistle blew as he heard the train pull into the station and he picked up his pace, hurrying down the street once again questioning the validity of the long robes of his status.

* * *

 

Golden eyes watched as the priest disappeared into the station, smile becoming feral as the disguise melted away. His form was invisible to those around him, no one remarking on the elegant kimono-clad man walking easily down the street, twin golden tails and fur tipped ears atop his head twitching. He was beautiful like this and should he desire it, he could ruin this entire town with his curse.

But that wouldn’t be any fun. He liked challenges and he liked when he was able to break apart his newest game little by little. Senpai would no doubt be an unwilling player, but Ryouta could be sneaky and persuasive. He’d been told that it was a joy to be unraveled by him—but most of his other mates hadn’t been nearly as interesting as Senpai. Beautiful, yes, but they gave in far too easily for him to have any fun.

They also hadn’t looked at him like Senpai had, with annoyance in his eyes and desire the farthest thing from his mind.

His lips curled up further as he moved down the street fluidly, the carpenter’s house coming into view before he leaped, landing silently on the great wall around the town and settling back on it, the picture of elegance as his magic went to work once again. Aominecchi’s redhead was at the table, gulping down bowls of his soup while Senpai worked slowly, calmly eating and berating his apprentice for his horrible table manners.  

Well. Now that the priest was gone, this would be fun, now wouldn’t it?

* * *

Four days later, when Himuro finally returned to his home, the village was silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooow. It's been awhile.   
> So guess what I did instead of doing this~? Started another supernatural KnB fic! Still AoKaga, but the focus this time is MuraHimu.  
> As my lovely friend ChildOfTheStar pointed out, I put Kagami in the middle of allll the messes. Whoops~  
> I do apologize for the shortness, but this was sitting in my files for awhile now so I figured it be better to be shor tthan wait another month, yeah?  
> So! Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading! Until the next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Himuro moved slowly, walking down the center road quietly. His steps echoed dully on the hard packed dirt and stone, watching the houses on either side intently. Small shops and restaurants were spaced evenly between the homes of his village, curtains fluttering in the broken windows, doors hanging off their hinges and creaking in the wind. Through some of the open doorways, he saw tables and chairs upturned and broken, the building abandoned in haste.

Up ahead, rising above the village, was the shrine, the wooden arch and steps untouched, the simple temple still as he left it.

“Hello?” he raised his voice, listening to it echo in the silence. “Hello, is anyone around?” Movement from a house ahead sent him drawing back, letting his bag drop onto the cobblestones, moving purposefully forward. “I have returned from Oura, what has happened to my village?”

“ _Gu-guji?”_ a small form peeked out from behind the door. “ _Guji has returned!”_ The child rushed out, his parents and others trailing behind them, relief easing their bodies and sighs escaping their lips, smiles beginning to form as tears flowed. “Guji!” the boy rocketed into his legs, clinging tight to his robes and sobbing. “Guji, a monster came!” Himuro smiled gently down at the boy, hands coming up to pat fondly at his head. The child continued to cry and he then raised his face, looking to the villagers he’d grown to know these past years.

“Tell me. What happened?”

* * *

 

Himuro eased open the door to his home, stepping in and sliding it closed behind him, setting his bag down in the entry way. “Yona, I’ve returned.”

No one answered, not that he expected her to. They had told him she had fled ( _the shrine maiden leaving her shrine)_ and he doubted she would return soon, even though the villagers all left to the surrounding towns to proclaim his return.

It was quiet in his simple home and he stepped down the hallway, sliding open the shoji to his living room and hearing the movement from his kitchen. He quirked a brow.

“Hello?”

“…oh.” A man peered over his counter, eyes drooped and dull. Himuro smiled lightly, slipping his hands into the sleeves of his robe. “You’re back.” They gazed at each other for a moment longer before the man disappeared, rooting through his cabinets once more.

“Indeed. Can I help you?”

“ _Mmm… naaaah.”_

Himuro stepped closer to his kitchen, peering over the counter at the man nearly curled in on himself to root through his cupboard. “Do you need something to eat? I’m afraid I don’t have much on hand, but I’m sure the villagers wouldn’t mind sharing a little.” The man stopping moving aside containers to pull his head out, violet hair fluttering around his shoulders, equally purple eyes raising to look up at the priest. “Yes?” The man nodded curtly and Himuro straightened up. “Very well. Then I ask you please make yourself comfortable until my return—what did you say your name was?”

“Mm…” The man rose slowly, rising up—and up, and up. Himuro craned his neck, smile still playing about his lips. “Murasakibara.” Himuro continued smiling, waiting for the rest of it. The man gazed back at him blankly. Another moment, and the stranger’s brows furrowed, head tilting down a bit. Himuro kept smiling. “…Atsushi.”

“Atsushi. Please,” Himuro stepped aside, motioned to his simple living room, a couch settled in the space, a low table with cushions before it. “I shall be back shortly. I am Himuro Tatsuya.”

Himuro knew full well he had a demon seated in his living room, slouched on his couch and staring out the window boredly. He also knew full well he just promised to feed said demon.

No one had ever said he was a conventional priest.

* * *

 

“Tiger~” a low voice purred and Kagami jerked away, whirling around to blink rapidly at the dark man leaning casually against the wall of the Nishimura house. “Miss me?”

“ _You_ ,” Kagami growled and Aomine’s grin widened. “Go away! I’m working!” Kagami held up the roof tiles, scowling at the man—demon—and shaking his head. “Honestly.” He turned his back, normally a bad idea, but he didn’t care at this point. Aomine didn’t seem to have any intention on killing him, so he’d treat the demon like everyone else that annoyed him. To be honest, he wasn’t sure _what_ the demon wanted form him, just that he was “interested” in him and it was pissing him off. “Don’t bother me when I’m working!”

“ _Is everything alright, Taiga-kun?”_ a woman’s voice floated from the window and if it had been a younger voice, Aomine would have scowled himself.

“Yes, everything’s fine, Nishimura-san!” Kagami huffed, shooting a dark look at the demon before moving towards the ladder, roof tiles placed gently in the pail on the pulley. “You’re causing trouble, go away.”

“Never, Tiger,” Aomine watched his chosen begin climbing up the ladder, raising a brow, smirk growing as he watched the redhead’s posterior sway deliciously. “You’re too much fun.”

“Then be useful,” the redhead paused when he reached the roof, frowning down at him, before stepping up. The rope slipped, the pulley working as the bucket was raised up to the roof. “Stack more— _carefully!_ —in the bucket when I need them, can you do that? Or do I need to call Tatsuya and tell him he needs to come back and actually do his job?” Aomine was up the ladder and hovering over the redhead’s crouched form in seconds, blue eyes glittering in the sunlight. “Oi! I said—“

_“Don’t speak his name so casually, Taiga.”_

There was a long moment of Kagami pinned to the roof, red eyes wide and blinking fast, jaw slack as the demon stared down at him, expression blank and utterly unamused. Then, rage.

And Aomine was sprawled on his back in the grass, gazing up at the blue sky above him, a little lost on how he got there. A slight shadow hovered above him. “Serves you right, _Ahomine!_ I’m not yours or whatever, so I won’t take any shit from you!”

“ _Taiga-kun, is everything okay? Did you fall? Shall I fetch some bandages?”_ the withered voice of Nishimura Fumio murmured from the house.

“Everything’s fine, Nishimura-san, thank you!” He sent one more glare to Aomine, snorted, then crawled back up the roof. The click of tiles was heard next as Aomine slowly sat up, cracking his back and rolling his neck and shoulders experimentally.

A feral grin slipped onto his lips, teeth sharpening and eyes beginning to bleed red.

“Oh man…” His laugh started slow, chuckles at first before growing and swelling. The shadow returned, Kagami scowling down at him from his height advantage, watching the man losing it below him. “Oh man, Tiger! I knew I picked right! You’re totally my type! I like it! You got some fire to you!” Kagami stared down at him, even less amused than before. A glance to his left as the demon continued laughing manically brought a piece of broken roof tile into his view. He lifted it, weighing it briefly in his palm before aiming for the bluenet’s head. “I’ll make you mine yet—“ Kagami put his strength into his throw, not able to miss at this distance. “Ow! The hell!?” Aomine glared down at the tile now innocently in his own palm. The shadow above him disappeared. “Tiger, you didn’t throw this, did you?”

“I’m working on a broken roof, Ahomine, what do you _think_ happened?” the man’s voice was too amused and Aomine’s smile returned, dropping the tile and moving towards the bucket, stacking it slowly with tiles. “Oh? Are you being useful, Ahomine?”

“Say my name right, and I might be, Bakagami.”

“ _Taiga-kun, is that Yukio-kun? Yukio-kun, have you come to help?”_

“No, Nishimura-san, it’s just Aomine!” Kagami called from the roof.

“ _Ohh, I see. I’ll make sandwiches then!”_ Aomine grinned at the woman who had puttered through her house to reach the backdoor. The elder smiled gently, her form so much smaller than the two of them, nearly blind with glasses far too big for her face. “Oh, why, hello dear. Are you Taiga-kun’s friend? My my, what a surprise! Come in! Have some tea! Come, come!” Kagami snorted as she grabbed hold of his arm, pulling him into her home with a strength he wasn’t expecting. “Aren’t you handsome! Why, you and Taiga-kun, so handsome! I’m sure you’ll find pretty girls in no time at-all! Yukio-kun too, such a sweetheart!”

On the city’s high surrounding wall, Kise snickered into the sleeve of his kimono, watching Aomine stumble into the house before being pushing into a chair, managing a small “thank you” as a cup was slid towards him. The woman immediately set into about her neighbor’s granddaughter and how nice it would be if she could find someone because “she’s such a beautiful young lady, I’m sure she’d make the perfect wife!” One clawed hand held the small glass sphere aloft, the woman watching from the other side no doubt enjoying this immensely; the blond knew he was.

Golden eyes shifted away from the Nishimura home to the carpenter’s house, watching the raven working in the small garden in their yard once more, the top of his yukuta dangling around his waist, left only in a dark undershirt and his trousers.

A dark undershirt that clung in the heat and outlined his fit form spectacularly. Kise found himself licking at his lips, golden eyes narrowing as he watched the man’s movements, muscles shifting and tensing as he worked, painting a fantastic picture for the kitsune.  

It might take some time, but he knew the man would come around. They always did.

* * *

 

“More, Atsushi?” The demon held out his bowl silently and Himuro scooped more rice into it.

When he’d gone to collect some ingredients from the town, they gladly gave it to him, begging him to offer the monster food in exchange for his leaving. Himuro calmly agreed he would do what he could and they were relieved at his promise.

But to be fair, if Atsushi didn’t want to go, Himuro would have no way to force him, short of attempting hand-to-hand combat. He was a pretty face, to be sure, and fantastically learned with both literature and what his duties as a priest would entail, but brawling was not exactly his forte. He was decent with a sword and staff, but better with a bow. He doubted the giant would agree to stand still and far enough away.

“So what brought you here, exactly, Atsushi?” Himuro picked up his own bowl of rice, eating quietly, visible eye trained on the demon.

“Moouuu…” the violette let the bowl drop, eyes drooped and blank, a few grains of rice dotting his cheeks. Himuro raised a brow—this was the demon that came through and caused such destruction? “’s quiet…” His brows furrowed, shoulders slumping a little further, eyes narrowing down at the table. “Thought Masa… would be here…”

“Masa?” Himuro let his own bowl lower, gazing curiously at the man. “A friend of yours?” Murasakibara nodded slowly, eyes raising to slide towards the window, glancing at the small garden. Himuro followed, before looking back at him. “How long has it been since you’ve seen them?”

He wasn’t prepared for the darkness to enter the man’s— _demon’s—_ eyes, violet darkening to almost black, lips pulling into a severe frown as he glared down at the small table once more. His bowl clattered to the side, hands instead curled into fists. When he finally spoke, his voice was low and his words were hissed: “ _Fifty years.”_

“I’m sorry. Do you know if they’re still around?” Himuro was concerned, yes, possibly in some fear for his life and village, but here, in the shrine, where holy energy swirled, the demon began to slowly calm, his anger leaving him drained. Himuro had met priests, all much older than him and skilled, but he had a natural gift and a talent for it. He controlled all that went on here, in his home. He’d honestly be terrible at his job if he couldn’t even influence the emotions of those around him in a _shrine_.

Murasakibara picked up his bowl, poking at his rice quietly. “…would’ve found me by now… I made a lot of noise.”

Ah. So it was an effort to get his friend’s attention.

“You can’t rampage in a village just to get your friend’s attention, Atsushi. All my neighbors were scared witless.”

“They’re just humans,” the giant huffed irritably, frowning down at his lunch. “Started screaming when they saw me…” Well, given his massive size and the armor he had shed in a corner, Himuro agrees they probably had the right reaction.

“Perhaps if you had asked if they knew about your friend, they might’ve been able to help?” Himuro suggested quietly. If they were given a task and that task led to the possible departure of the giant, Himuro had no doubt they would’ve been _more_ than helpful. Like with how generous they had been with giving him rice and meat and fish.

“Wouldn’t let me,” Murasakibara drawled lowly. Himuro quirked a brow. “Got too scared.” Well. Yes, that sounds about right. “But everyone knows Masa.”

Himuro tilted his head, blinking. “Is that right?”

“Mmm…” he picked up his bowl, beginning to eat once again. “Masa’s the mountain goddess,” he muttered around a large mouthful.

Himuro settled upright on his cushion, smile pleasant. “You mean our local mountain?” Himuro waited until the man across from him nodded. He motioned out the window, towards the mountain that rose up behind his shrine. “This mountain?” Another simple nod, Murasakibara eyeing him. “You’re talking about Lady Masako.”

“Mm. Masa-chin made good cake…”

Himuro needed to lie down.

“And… given she’s, ah, not here?” Himuro began, Murasakibara’s eyes slanting in distaste. “What will you do?” The bowl was set gently down—for once—and the demon stared at him intently. “More rice?” Himuro turned to the pot, raising the spoon.

Murasakibara seemed to be thinking, given he raised a hand to wave off his fourth helping of rice. The hand rose further, holding his chin, the backs of his fingers pressed against his lips, brows knitted close in thought. A low hum and then, “Muro-chin’s a good cook. I’ll stay here.”

“You’ll what.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile, yeah? Welll, classes end tomorrow, so I have the next five weeks to plan this out better~  
> I think I'm gonna start uploading this in tandem with "Another World" just because they're both so very similar. 
> 
> Well! I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading, until the next time~!


	6. Chapter 6

The world hadn’t changed so much in fifty years, Akashi found himself thinking. Humans were as he remembered, the villages looked the same, and his aura was just as strong, just as intimidating. His red hair, odd to see in the rural areas, put the humans on guard. His kimonos were just as lavish, sending them further into their homes, watching cautiously through windows.

However, there were changes. Small, nearly insignificant, but noteworthy all the same.

The only drastic, major change was his home, his manor that he had resided in for almost three decades, smelled disgustingly of human and divine.

Some idiot, while he was away, laid claim to his home, tore it apart, ripped it down, and had went an built a temple where it had once stood. And then went and abandoned it, holes ripped in its smaller walls, scorches marring it’s exterior.

Fools.

They obviously forgot their place. While true, he’d been gone for a generation, but that hardly meant that his land and the people who resided within his claimed territory could forget him so easily. How _dare_ they forget who they were dealing with.

He’d be sure to correct their flawed way of thinking.

* * *

 

“Hey, Kagami,” the redhead perked, looking over at the raven just stepping in from the garden, a scowl on his face. “Did your buddy bring a friend?”

Kagami blinked, stirring their leftover lunch idly. There’d been a lot leftover and he didn’t mind having it for dinner. “Tatsuya? No…” The scowl on his elder’s face deepened and he frowned. “…why?” he questioned slowly.

“Not him, that demon in love with you,” Kasamatsu growled, kicking the door shut and undoing his yukata and pulling his shirt over his head, bare feet padding towards his small room in the back of the house.

Kagami, who had learned much from his senior during his so far short stay, growled as well. “And just what did that stupid idiot do _now_?”

“Oh? Has he come back then? Tatsuya’s only been gone a few days,” Kasamatsu’s voice was muffled from across the house. “No, some frilly blond’s been showing up and bothering me. Did he ever mention a ‘Ryouta’?”

Kagami’s forked brows furrowed, murmuring the name under his breath. “No, he’s not really much of a conversationalist,” was his response. His senior returned, a traditional pale gray yukata over a navy undershirt, black obi binding it closed, trousers left behind as their work was done for the day. “Are you visiting, Senpai?”

“Yes, I’ll be back in a little bit. If someone should come, tell them I’m available in three days’ time,” Kasamatsu slipped into his sandals, hands resting lightly in his sleeves. “I shouldn’t be gone long,” he displaced his hands, reaching for the door. “Yoka-oji-san’s been asking for me. I’ll stop by Midorima-san’s to make sure he’s doing fine.”

“Tell Yoka-san I said hello,” was the redhead’s farewell. A nod from his senior, and then Kagami was left in the quiet of their home, watching the raven make his way down the road leisurely. “Ryouta, huh? Hmmm…”

Their telephone’s sudden shriek sent him lunging across the room, picking it up hastily and hunching his shoulders. “H-hello?” He grinned. “Tatsuya! Is everything okay? You left so quickly, I was worried! Hm? Oh, is that so? So everything’s okay? What?” He furrowed his brow at the low voice in the background. “Tatsuya? Who’s that?” He let his body slack, standing up straighter, smile still on his lips. “A roommate, huh? And they’re okay staying in a shrine? Ah, well, I know _I_ wouldn’t really like it, but that’s just—Hey! I wouldn’t make a good priest! That’s why _you’re_ there!” He scowled, shoulders hunching up to his ears as he pouted. “Yeah, yeah… Uh-huh… uh-huh… What? Wait, why’d he call you? Well, no, it’s just, we’re friends and you two are just—Oi, that’s not what I meant! Fine, fine! Did he leave a number? No, it’s just the same then. No, I’ll call him. I haven’t seen him in a while. Well, jeez, Tatsuya, it’s not like he doesn’t live on the other side of the mountain and takes a good three days to walk!” He rolled his eyes. “No, I’ll get on that. Senpai’s out visiting. Alright. Alright, I’ll talk to you in a few days, Tatsuya. Take care of yourself, okay? No, of-course I’m worried about you! Bye!” He slammed the receiver down, huffing as he stared at the telephone.

He loved his brother, honest he did, but sometimes he loved annoying him too much and it was just better to walk away—or, well, hang up.

Which left him crossing their home once again, making sure their dinner didn’t boil over before calling his other troublesome friend.

* * *

“Tiger~” Kagami shuddered at the drawl, brows dipping down as he tensed, looking around before zeroing in on the man resting casually along the stone wall. “Miss me?”

“How could I? You’ve barely left me alone,” Kagami scowled, lips curling in a frown before he turned his head. Attempting to ignore the demon would just make him laugh and try harder—until he was literally on top of the redhead in an attempt to interfere—but he didn’t want to encourage him either. Remembering his conversation from the other day, he lifted his head, expression cleared of his typical scowl. Aomine raised a brow, expression perking. “You friends with Ryouta?” The demon’s expression darkened, the man sitting up to frown down at him, chin raised. “Is that a ‘no’ then, Ahomine?” Kagami breezed, looking away to lean over the table, his tools in hand as he returned to measuring.

“What did he do to you, Taiga?” Kagami raised a hand, waving it slightly, dismissing the question. He didn’t realize the low tone the demon asked in, didn’t realize how his features had darkened, eyes glinting red.

“Just curious is all. I’ll mark that as a ‘yes’, huh?” Oddly enough, he was beginning to learn what could be said to the dark-skinned male to rile him up. Apparently this ‘Ryouta’ could be added to the list. Interesting. “He a demon like you?” Hands on his waist sent him straight upright, cheeks blazing as a form pressed against him. “Oi! _Ahomine—_ “

“Like me? No, not like me. Demon, sure, to an extent,” was breathed against his neck. Kagami shoved an elbow back and was satisfied by the pained ‘oof,’ gazing over his shoulder in contempt as the man now gasping for breath, doubled over and glaring up at him. “The _hell_ , Tiger?” was his complaint.

“A simple yes or no would’ve been fine!” He glared once again for good measure, shaking his head as he returned to his work. “And stop bothering me while I’m working. It’s getting annoying.”

“So I can bother you at home?”

“Senpai will kick your ass,” Kagami drawled, eyes shifting between his notes and measurements before returning to the wood he was marking. “But feel free to try.” He didn’t need to look behind him to see the demon wasn’t concerned with his senior’s strength. Well, that would be fun, should he ever try.

“So you’d cook for me, Tiger?” Kagami snorted. “You’d make such a good wife,” but Kagami heard how his tone shifted into something darker.

He, however, was in a good mood and it wasn’t going to be ruined by a demon who couldn’t keep his hands to himself. “I’d poison your dinner—but feel free to try. On that note, just keep your friend away from Senpai. He’s starting to get annoyed.”

“Ohh? You worried about him?”

“No, worried about the Pretty Boy,” Kagami huffed, standing straight and rolling his shoulders, leaning to grab the other portion of the window frame he was building, lining the pieces up and narrowing his eyes on them, shifting to take it in at different angles. “Senpai can be pretty vicious. Ryouta won’t last very long if he actually pisses him off.”

“Kise.”

“What?” Kagami tilted his head, looking back at the blunet behind him. Aomine’s dark eyes watched him blankly, arms crossed but form oddly relaxed.

“Kise Ryouta.”

Kagami stared at him for a long moment. “Okay…” He furrowed his brows, watching for another moment before shaking his head, returning to his work. “Anyway, he keeps popping up and I think Senpai is honestly considering kicking him.” Aomine snorted and Kagami moved around his table, going to his tools, crouching down and looking them over. “He even tried to join us for lunch yesterday. Senpai slammed the door in his face. He’s persistent, I’ll give him that, but Senpai may just snap.”

“Kise can handle anything your Senpai can throw at him. I’d be more worried about him—he’s just a human. Too weak.”

Kagmi lurched to his feet, taking the three steps before he was in front of the dark skinned man, chin tilted up to glare at him, fingers curled in his dark shirt. Startled blue eyes gazed into red. “Then you best get him to back off, huh? Because if Senpai gets hurt because of your friend, you better be prepared for what I’ll do. And sure, I know I’m just a _weak human_ , but you’ll see just what I can do when I get mad.” Aomine’s eyes glittered down at him. “That said,” Kagami leaned back, fingers dropping from where he fisted the demon’s shirt, “If we’re just that pathetic, why’re you still sticking around, huh?”

Aomine leaned in, the fingers on the back of Kagami’s neck holding him in place, like they had two weeks ago—had it really only been two weeks since he first met Aomine? It felt like much longer. “Because you’re fun,” the demon breathed, Kagami not liking the spark in his eyes. “Not many humans look at us like you do.”

“Yeah? What, with contempt?”

“With _defiance,”_ Aomine smiled, his teeth glittering in the light. “That’s what makes you fun.” Kagami was entirely unamused and he hoped his expressed conveyed as much. “See? You don’t even care that I could break you so easily,” Aomine slid his hand down Kagami’s spine, following the curve of his body, muscles tensing under his hand, before he settled on the small of the redhead’s back, drawing him closer.

Kagami’s crimson eyes slanted, lips pressed tight in a frown. “I don’t like you.”

Aomine snorted a laugh, hand dropping away as he stepped back, crossing his arms over his chest once more. “That’s what makes it fun! I’ll break through you yet, just watch, Tiger~”

“Don’t hold your breath, _Aho_ ,” Kagami snapped, returning to his tools and picking up a saw, lifting it and gazing down at it thoughtfully, then to the window frame. “I’d punch you if you didn’t turn into mist.” He crouched back down, lifting another, larger, saw. “This should do.”

“ _Kagami-kun, Yukio-kun wanted to let you know Tetsuya-kun called back! Next week works fine! Have a good time on your trip!”_ A teenager leaned out the empty window, the girl grinning at him. She paused, eyes taking in the stranger, before shrugging. “ _Will you be leaving soon?”_

“Ah, Mari! Thank you!” The redhead stood up, a wide grin on his face. The girl grinned back. “Well, I still gotta finish this up, then I’ll be over at Midorima’s, but two days I think, right?” The girl—Mari—tilted her head, humming as she raised her eyes up, tapping at her chin.

“ _You’re not taking the train?_ ” Kagami made a low noise in his throat. _“Hmm… Two days should be right then! Have fun!”_ then she disappeared back into the house, leaving the carpenter alone in the yard.

Aomine didn’t like the smile on the redhead’s lips. “Oi, Tiger—“

“Oh, I should visit Kou while I’m at it too…” Kagami stood up, hands on his hips as he looked down at the grass. “Didn’t he just move though? Maybe I’d be a bother… Hmmm…” He crossed his arms, head tilted down, brows furrowed. “It would just be a bit further, I could take the train back…”

“Tiger, are you ignoring me?”

“Go away, I’m trying to think,” Kagami made a shooing motion, eyes still trained on the ground as he worked through his thoughts.

When Mari returned a few minutes after relaying her message, a tray of rice balls in hand for the carpenter’s lunch, she squeaked, eyes wide, as she took in the stranger holding onto her cousin’s apprentice—dipping him, actually—and kissing him square on the mouth. She turned around, leaping back into the house to call Yukio back because ‘w _hy didn’t you tell me Kagami-kun was being courted, what do you mean, I just saw him being kissed in my BACKYARD, of course he’s being courted, no, I’m telling Auntie about this because she will hold a party and I wanna see them happy—no, Yukio, you aren’t invited because you hid this from all of us.’_

She happened to miss Kagami taking a swing at the dark haired man, only to fall on his ass when he swatted at mist.

* * *

Laughter startled Midorima awake, the priest blinking slightless eyes as his hands moved around him, taking in the hard wood of his pew, then reaching forward, feeling for the one in front of him. When had he fallen asleep? What time was it?

He took in a slow, deep breath, rising steadily and moving forward. He had fallen asleep in the first row, luckily, and five steps ahead of him would be the altar. Crossing himself, he kneeled before it, hands pressed against smooth wood beneath him, head bowed. He murmured his prayers, shifting upright to sit straight, crossing himself once more. Another moment kneeling before the altar and he rose slowly, joints creaking with age. He paused to tilt his head, working out the kink in his neck.

“Midorima.” He turned, milky green eyes finding the blurry golden light of the front doors and the shadow that covered a portion of it. Even without what little vision he had, he could always know that voice, that presence. A predator, he had once remarked in his youth. The intimidating aura and impressive instincts, a strength no mere human could possess.

“Aomine,” he greeted blandly, brushing idly at his robes. “What brings you back here? Or did I not make myself clear the first time?”

“I’m not in your damn church, don’t get huffy,” the demon drawled and true, Midorima felt no presence within his church. Pressing the boundary of his circle, too alarming close, however… “This is a favor for a friend.”

Midorima’s lips quirked in a mirthless smile. “Is that so?” He was getting too old for this. He was seventy-one already, much too old for almost everything. But above that, he was just _tired_.

“You barrier is weak.”

Midorima scoffed. “Is that all? Or was that something I wasn’t supposed to already know, Aomine? Leave, you’re bothering me.”

“Weak enough that I’m here. Weak enough that Kise’s here. Murasakibara’s around, up in the mountains looking for that cranky old woman.” He felt the boundary shift, the demon shifting closer, leaning against the frame of the open doors. “Akashi’s come too.”

Those were names he hadn’t heard in a long time.

“Should I be expecting a visit then?”

“They don’t care about you. Your power, maybe, if you were stronger. Younger. But you can’t put that kinda thing out anymore. You’re no threat. Hell, this here? I could break this easy. Sure, it’ll be a pain, but I could.” Midorima could imagine the cocky look on his dark face, could imagine how his eyes glittered at the possibility. Time changes much, but for a demon, fifty years was hardly anything. They could roam anywhere they wanted, in this world or theirs, but he’d been able to cast them from his domain. If they were lesser, pettier demons, he’d imagine they would be sore about the humiliation, their pride wounded, but he imagined they saw it more of an inconvenience than anything else. Well. Aomine had taken it personally, but he’d always been a bit unpredictable.

“So why are you here, Aomine?”

“Your time’s almost up.”

Midorima moved down the aisle, fingers ghosting against the tops of the pews as he strolled towards the doors, the orange-golden light getting large, focusing more. As did the shadow to its edge. “Yes. I’m aware, Aomine. But don’t be bringing me flowers just yet. I am not gone.”

“You’re still a pain, you know that? Your hair’s even still green! Well, what you have left of it,” he heard the laughter in the demon’s voice, knew he was grinning wickedly.

“Have you come for a reason, or just to mock an old man for aging?”

“You may have strengthened the church, but your lock won’t hold for long. I’d give it less than a year. But, that’s just some friendly advice.” Midorima snorted at the ‘friendly’ bit. Aomine was hardly a paradigm of respect, but he had moments. “He asked after you.”

“Who?”

“Who do you think?” He wished, not for the first time in these decades, that he could see. That he could see the look the demon was giving him, to see what his voice didn’t tell him: was he angry? Neutral? Indifferent? His tone stated nonchalance, but was he really? “Well, it’s not the first time anyway. But, like I said. Favor to a friend.”

“And why are you going through with this?” He knew Aomine well enough. If he didn’t want to do something, favor or no, he wouldn’t. Demons were remarkably fickle and didn’t recognize any bonds that they themselves didn’t make. Family—or their finicky version of it—went only so far before they themselves chose their kin. Aomine himself didn’t care for his father’s family, regardless of blood, so he ignored them. Kise was close enough with his sisters and their families, and Murasakibara saw his if it was convenient or there was food involved. Akashi was… not very close with much of anyone.

“He’s worried about you in your old age. You were sick a few years back?” Midorima stiffened, brows furrowing as he stopped near the last row, fingers digging into the wood. “Pretty inconsolable. Convinced you were dying. Don’t know _how_ he knew, but that damn Kise went and used his magic to show him. Cuffed him for that one. You’re welcome. You looked awful, by the way.”

“Get to the point, Aomine. I do not have all day to chatter with you like that blond.”

“He’s here too. In town. Tiger’s friend, Yukio? Don’t you know him?” Midorima knew he was being taunted, knew he was being baited, but he knew both boys, he even knew Yukio’s mother, for Heaven’s sake, was with them both as they grew up.

“You stay away from Yukio, Aomine, you hear me?” he stepped close, the few more feet needed to stand before the demon. Age had stooped his shoulders, but he was pleased to find that he didn’t feel too much of a gap in their heights. He was taller in his youth, but he still had some of his height. “For so help me, if you harm that boy, you will not like what I am capable of in my _old age_ ,” he warned, voice low and threat calm.

“Don’t tell me, tell that fox. He’s the one determined to bed him.” Midorima growled low in his throat. He could almost _see_ the smile on Aomine’s lips. “I’ll pass along the message. You might be getting a visit from Kise soon, if that’s the case. He’s pretty insistent.”

“I will throttle him,” Midorima seethed, form trembling in the beginnings of his anger. They may have been friends once, but the priest _knew_ what Kise was capable of—he’d even seen it himself—and he’d make sure the kitsune burned before even laying a hand on the eldest Kasamatsu son.

“Well, that’s nice and all. Tell me in advance and I’ll come watch.” Midorima took in a deep breath, shifting to the side to settle on the bench along the wall, form straight as he breathed, trying to calm himself and release the anger swelling around him. “Or we can just make it a reunion in general.”

“You’re trying my patience, Aomine.”

“His time’s almost up too.” Midorima blinked open blind eyes, what was once emerald focusing up at the rafters—not that he knew. It was all darkness to him, nothing distinct. Orange flitted in his periphery, but nothing more. “So while you locked us out, his punishment was to be locked in. Did you know that?”

“How would I?” Midorima sighed. “What does it matter anyway? I hardly care what happens to him.” Long fingers, thin and aged, lifted, moving towards his face before they paused, dropping upon the realization that there were no glasses slipping down his nose (an excuse to gather his thoughts in times of nervousness that he broke long ago; he didn’t need spectacles anymore, now did he?). “Is that all? Or was there a point?”

“So rude in your old age, Midorima. No wonder you never settled down. Ah, but you really weren’t much better years ago, now were you?”

“I am a man of the Church, Aomine. Marriage is forbidden. Or are you really that dull? Never mind. Leave. You’re annoying me.”

“Still so rude… Well, that’s a good enough report, I guess. Old, but hasn’t changed. Balding. Typical grouchy old man. Say, Midorima, would you bless the consummation of mine and Tiger’s union?” Midorima rose from his bench, fingers curled to fists as he stalked towards the wide double doors, his aura shifting and strengthening, showing _exactly_ what he thought about that. Laughter echoed in the hall walls of his church once more and then he was alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After how many weeks? Wow, sorry about that. So hey, fun fact: during breaks, i usually lose all motivation. I always forget about that. Semester's started back up, but it's looking like I'll actually be doing work for once, so that actually kinda sucks. I hate projects.
> 
> Well! This was a fun chapter! We've gotten to all the demons(more or less) and most of the rest of them(just two more to go~) and then we'll REALLY be having fun!!
> 
> I'm trying to figure out how I wanna set these up. Obviously it'll be awhile until I get all of them together in the same place, so breaking it into sections seems the best way, but I don't like the abruptness of it... I'll see about planning ahead a little more, so the breaks are more... natural's not the right word, but flow better I guess.
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to ask! If you've seen any of the previous comments, I answer all questions and may even give hints and nudges about the future coming up~! If you haven't already, I have another supernatural KnB AU (modern this time around) up called "Another World" and I'm really liking how it's been going so far!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and until the next time, enjoy!!


	7. Chapter 7

The morning he left was bright, silent, and clear. Aomine was nowhere in sight and Kagami let himself smile, moving further away from his home as he headed towards the mountains in the distance. It would be easier to use the train, but he never liked the metal contraption, feeling too trapped, surrounded by so many others. He didn’t mind walking, honestly, so walking he would do. If he really moved, he should reach Nishiyama by nightfall and that would place him right at the base of the mountain. Another day would take him the partial journey over the mountain, maybe into the night where he would camp, and then he _should_ reach Tetsuya’s town in the valley by the next evening.

This was all very hypothetical and very positive thinking on his part, but he wanted to be there in three days, so he’d sure try to make that happen. Tetsuya would understand any delays, given it would take him a week to reach Oura. But Kagami was hoping that because his town was right in the valley, it would be a faster trek than if Tetsuya lived further away from the mountain, like Kou. Kagami did plan on visiting, now that his old friend was so close, but he’d wait til he reached Tetsuya—who knows, the sneaky blue haired ghost might even want to join him.

In which case, he’d have to phone Kasamatsu and let him know he’d be out for maybe another two weeks…

But a week with his friend, no demons in sight, sounded like a really good time. He was looking forward to it.

* * *

Kasamatsu enjoyed sleeping in. With Kagami gone, the redhead had helped in the garden, so all he had to do was water it later today. His roommate had even cooked lots of extras for him to heat back up so he wouldn’t starve, and he had no jobs today. It wasn’t uncommon, really, but with the stretch of summer storms they’d had, they’d been so busy with repairs. It was nice, getting to sleep in.

Except _someone_ was pounding on his door.

He rolled out of bed, shirt discarded somewhere he didn’t care to place, and only in loose shorts. This early in the morning, he didn’t care and if they didn’t stop knocking, blood might spill.

“ _What!?”_ He swung open the door, eyes barely open but hard, and glared at their visitor. “Oh, it’s just you,” Kasamatsu yawned, rubbing at his eyes and lessening his glare slightly. The demon on his doorstep didn’t look impressed. He’d been warned this might happen, and so it came to be. “Kagami’s out visiting. Be back in a week. Good day.” And he promptly closed the door in the demon’s face. He took barely a step away before the door was jerked open, dark fingers holding tight to the frame.

“What do you _mean_ he’s gone?” Kasamatsu frowned at him, then gave up, yawning again as he waved a hand, turning his back to move towards the kitchen. If he had to be awake at this hour, then he was making coffee. Aomine stayed at his door, watching with him narrowed eyes. “Where did he _go?_ ”

“Out, away,” the raven managed around another yawn, shaking himself and forcing his eyes open wide before they drooped again. “Be back in a week. Maybe three.”

“You don’t _know_? Well aren’t you useless.” Because it was early, Kasamatsu let it slide. Otherwise, Kagami’s courter would be halfway down the street with a good headache forming. “Who’s he visiting? Where?”

“I don’t like your attitude, so I’m not telling you,” the raven declared loftily, setting the kettle on the stove and striking a match it light it up. The floor boards creaked and he shot bright silver-blue eyes to the door. “Step another foot in my house, and I’ll make sure he never comes back.” Aomine glared from where he had stepped across the entrance, watching him for a long moment before he stepped back outside, leaning against the frame. He was obviously upset, his form tense and jaw clenched tight, but Kasamatsu didn’t care. “He’s out visiting a friend, might stop and see another one, depends on how things go. He’ll either leave in a week, or be back later in the month,” he said, watching from the corner of his eye as the demon scowled. “I’d say he needs a nice break, so that’s all you’re getting from me.”

“You _really_ think I just can’t get you—“ The demon was sent sprawling across his floor and Kasamatsu was the one now completely unimpressed, expression falling further as the blond pranced into his kitchen, a wide smile on his lips and eyes only slightly deranged.

“Senpai! Good morning! I hope Aominecchi wasn’t causing any problems?” Golden eyes shot to the blue haired man sitting up, muttering under his breath. “Let’s have breakfast together!”

“No. Get out of my house.”

“Gah! So cruel! Senpai! It’s just a simple breakfast!” the blond wheedled, inching closer, hands clasped together to pair with his whining. “Come on! Aren’t you lonely now that Kagamicchi’s left?”

“I _was_ enjoying the quiet, now that you reminded me. So leave and let me enjoy it.” He turned back to look at the kettle, a steady trickle of steam leaving the spout. He opened a cupboard, looking for the tin container holding his beloved coffee, already sectioned off in packets and tied with twine. It was a hassle to portion out the powder, but it was better than having to strain it. Easier clean up too. “Didn’t you hear me? Close the door behind you!” He made shooing motions towards the blond, who pouted. He turned back to the cupboard. “Tch, Kagami and his fucking height…” And there was his tin, up high. Of-course. Because the redhead was an unnaturally early riser, he would kindly make the coffee in the morning and now that the giant wasn’t here, his coffee was just out of reach.

“This, Senpai?” A hand brushed against his bare back, pale fingers reaching up to pull the tin down, resting it gently in his waiting hands. Kasamatsu stared down at it for a long moment, lips tugging into a frown. “Senpai?”

“Fine, you can have breakfast with me,” he ground out, popping open the tin and immediately taking in a deep breath of the coffee sachets. “How do you like your coffee? Oi, Aomine, get off my floor and sit like a civilized person!” Aomine was already perched in a chair, a smug smirk on his lips. Kasamatsu’s brow twitched, his hold on the tin tightening. “Ohh? Or did you want to go somewhere else, since Taiga’s not here?” Blue eyes flashed and Kasamatsu let his petty side grin back at him. “You honestly think you’re the only one close enough to use first names? Please.”

“Say, Senpai.” He belatedly realized Kise’s hand hadn’t left his back. He jerked upright, eyes shifting to watch the blond. Kise had a thoughtful look on his face, but his pupils were oddly slit. “You’re pretty close with Kagamicchi then, aren’t you?” Kasamstu pulled away, setting his tin aside to gather mugs.

“No more than anyone else.”

“But the two of you live here together.” Kasamatsu shot him a sharp look, but Kise’s smile was still pleasant.

“That’s different,” he muttered. Kise tilted his head, the picture of curiosity. “He’s my apprentice, where else would he go?”

“Ah. Is that all?” And there it was again, that predatory gleam in his eyes. Kasamatsu didn’t like it. It felt too much like he was being judged, appraised—for what, he didn’t know and didn’t care to find out.

“Yes, that’s all. Now if you don’t sit down, I’m kicking you out.” The blond sat, a smile on his lips, looking too pleased and content with life this early in the morning. “Hassle, the both of you,” Kasamatsu hissed, plopping the coffee sachets in mugs and then pouring water over them, bringing them over to the table and setting them in-front of the demons he somehow invited in for breakfast.

Or, well, who invited themselves.

“We’re having rice and miso soup. Be happy, or leave.”

“I’m just happy eating with you, Senpai!” Kise chirped and Kasamatsu took in a deep breath, wishing, not for the first time, that he knew what the blond wanted so he could get rid of him. If he was expecting breakfast tomorrow morning, Kasamatsu would make sure not to open the door, no matter how loud he whined.

* * *

When the door closed behind them, they still heard Kasamatsu grumbling, going about the rest of his morning. They stood there for a moment in the quiet, then looked at each other. Kise’s true appearance popped out, teeth bared in a sharp smile. Aomine clicked his tongue. “What, upset I got to eat with your precious _Senpai_ too?”

“ _If you ruin this, I’ll make you wish you’d never met your precious Taiga_ ,” Kise promised, eyes wide with his threat. Aomine’s darkened, blue bleeding to red.

“Ohhh? You? Threatening _me_? You know that’s not a good idea, Kise.”

“Then, I’d just take Taiga.” Aomine’s smile disappeared at the blond’s words, but the wildness in the kitsune’s eyes told him he was serious. “I bet I’d have fun _breaking him.”_ Clawed fingers raised to tap at his chin, a smile playing on vicious lips. “Are we clear then, Daiki? I want Yukio, and you want Taiga. Get in my way, and I’ll ruin yours.”

“You touch him and all bets are off, Kise,” Aomine growled.

There’d been instances, in the past, where they were interested in the same person—human, demon, what have you—but it ended with either one or the other. No hard feelings in either case, but sometimes there’d been a deliberate attempt simply because the other wanted them (usually, that was Kise’s doing). But Kise had never seen Aomine _actually_ want someone like he wanted the redhead and if he had nothing better to do, he might make an attempt. But in this case, anything done to Kagami, or anything Aomine perceived as a threat, would result in something very unpleasant and Kise couldn’t have that. But there was also the added bonus that if anything happened to Yukio, Kagami would be angry, so Kise had some added reassurance that Aomine wouldn’t do anything drastic.

“Easy enough, Aominecchi. I don’t want Kagamicchi.” With another smile, he disappeared in a swirl of golden light. Aomine clicked his tongue, watching in disinterest as the golden flakes fluttered down, then turned on his heel, stalking towards the house Kagami had been helping at two days earlier. The girl—Miki? Maya? Something like that—seemed to know what was going on and he bet she would be _more_ than happy to help him out.

* * *

 

Akashi, as was his duty, took back his home. There hadn’t been any resistance and at-least that made it easier for him. The downside about it all was that it’d been abandoned; how long ago, he didn’t know. He’d only been gone fifty years, and they made such a mess of his home.

No matter. Nothing he couldn’t fix.

The one redeeming quality of what the humans had done was that the compound he once maintained was fortified in his absence: the walls higher and thicker, doors that now locked into place. Not exactly necessary for him, but a nice feature nevertheless. And the homes he had presided over, the town that had been right outside his walls was gone, given way to forests.

In short, he was now isolated, the closest human inhabitance some miles away, to the west. Small, nothing he would concern himself with. A village, if even barely. _Maybe_ eighty people.

The only thing he couldn’t stand was the absolutely disgusting smell of divine. A temple they may have made a demon’s home, but a temple it would never be again. If he knew who’d done such a thing, he’d take great enjoyment in their dismemberment, but he let that wish leave him—no doubt they were dead and it was such a pity.

So, imagine his surprise when he was awoken early in the morning a few days after his return by movement in the front hall—after a tour, he discovered it was one of the few remaining parts of his home.

_“Good morning, I’m so sorry about all this mess, but don’t worry. I’ve come to fix everything. I’m sure it’s been a long time since anyone’s given any care to you, but I’ll be mindful in my cleaning. Please forgive my intrusion, but I’ll be staying here from now on and I’ll be sure you’re in respectable shape in no time.”_

Akashi wondered, briefly, why a human would be stupid enough to enter a demon’s home, but then he saw the priests’ robes from where he stood on the second floor balcony and a smile curled on his lips.

A priest had come to reclaim the temple—but their biggest mistakes was sending someone with absolutely no divine in them. In short, he was stupid, naïve, and utterly defenseless. But killing him so soon would bring him no joy, and at-least if he let the man live, he wouldn’t have to clean himself.

So, for now, the human was given a stay of execution.  

Akashi was going to enjoy this immensely.

* * *

For all intents and purposes, Himuro adopted a demon. The giant was laid-back, ate huge amounts, took frequent naps, and had a tendency to thrown temper tantrums—essentially, a child. Now, if he’d been told years ago that one of his duties were to be a babysitter to an oni, he would have wondered how ill the person was to suggest such a thing. But, as it was, here he was. A babysitter.

He thought the village would be more alarmed, but after the first few days with no attack, they claimed Himuro was just that great of a priest, to have such control over the demon. He hated to tell them it had nothing to do with him at all, and rather Murasakibara chose to stay because of his cooking, but he didn’t want to incite a panic, so he merely smiled and held his tongue. Of-course, Murasakibara took exception to those thoughts, she he made cake to appease the giant. It worked well.

So, all things considered, he felt everything was going alright. He was still worried about his cute little brother and he was tempted to leave for Oura again, now that everything was resolved, but Taiga was also an adult and he could handle himself.

For now, he decided, he’d let things go as they will for a little longer, but if Taiga called again, he’d deal with it properly this time.

* * *

 

When Midorima had been a young man, just a few years out of school and taken up the cloth in a town on his own, he’d met a demon. Or rather, a demon found him.

It was nothing spectacular, no mysterious deaths or disappearances, nothing strange going on, just a man appeared one day and showed an interest in him, insisting they be friends. It wouldn’t be for another few months that he would have any inkling of the man’s true identity, but by then it was already too late.

Midorima Shintaro at the age of twenty-one committed a sin against all his teachings and God: he fell in love with a man.

As human, it would be understandable for him to fall in love. He was young, it was nearly expected. It wouldn’t even be that odd if he fell in love with another man, such things happened. But as a priest, as a Catholic, such a thing was not permitted. If it had been a woman, there might have been talk of him leaving the priesthood, to lead a life under the guiding eye of God and raise a family.

So despite his feelings, he continued as if they didn’t exist. It was hard, but he had to.

And later, when he learned the true nature of his _friend_ , he thought those feelings would disappear and be replaced with disgust. They didn’t and he was alarmed to know they only grew. Being a rational and learned man, he thought through it calmly.

He was _very_ much in love and when the demon had told him, showed him, _trusted him_ , despite knowing that Midorima couldn’t approve but nevertheless trusted him, something even warmer fluttered in his chest.

So he thought about it. He thought about it for months, trying figure out if it would all be worth it—turning his back on his religion and his teachings, for his love of a man.

Luckily, the choice was made for him before he did anything rash, like leave the priesthood.

The demon came one night, clothed in darkness and set fire to his church, trapping him inside and robbing him of his sight. When he returned, he tried in vain to convince Midorima that hadn’t been his intention, but the damage was done.

To protect himself and his broken heart, Midorima with all his power cast the demon away, his circle growing so large, so powerful, that he would later be told he even cast out demons from the surrounding provinces. He was revered for that instance and for the next twenty years, Shinto priests would come to him to learn, touting him as a Master despite being Catholic. He turned them all away, directing them to the appropriate temple, as was proper.   

He just didn’t want the reminder of everything he had lost in the flames and why it had been necessary to cast the circle in the first place. He hadn’t meant to make it so large, so powerful, but he’d just been so hurt.

Sometimes he dreamed, of silvery blue eyes and of wings, of laughter and a warmth, of _Shin-chan_ , but those dreams were few and far between. As he aged, they came less and less and eventually, it no longer hurt so much to think of the demon who brought such tragedy to his life.

Midorima thought he’d live out his life, alone, and in his church. Of-course demons had to come and ruin it and bring back all those memories he tried hard to forgot.

And when, for the first time in years, he dreamt of wings, he awoke with a start at the darkness all around him and whispering laughter twirling itself in his home, Midorima Shintaro, age seventy-one, cried at the remembrance of everything he lost in the flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. This took awhile. Whoops~  
> I do apologize for the shortness, but hooray for school being back in session...  
> I checked in with most everyone here and next chapter we're gonna meet Kuroko and see what he's up to, see some more of Kise and Kasamatsu, and you'll get to see Aomine being his usual charming self~  
> I do have plans for Akashi and Furihata, but I'm not sure if I'll get to them next chapter, but here's hoping~!!  
> Really, I'm super sorry about this disappearance, but please understand I'm in my last year so classes suck.


	8. Chapter 8

The telephone ringing halfway through their dinner sent Tetsuya rising from his seat, stepping across his home quietly to answer it. Kagami shoved another spoonful into his mouth, watching curiously. “Hello, Kuroko speaking.” His blue haired best friend shifted his weight, free arm crossing across his chest. “I’m not sure I follow.” Kagami blinked, spoon raised as he watched. “I see. That sounds… concerning. Should I be concerned? Very well. Yes, I’ll do that. Yes, thank you. Have a nice evening. Goodbye.”

“Whossat?”

Tetsuya gave him an unamused look before sighing gently. “Kasamatsu-san called to suggest you extend your visit and call up Furihata-kun in the effort to visit. He realizes it’s been some time since you’ve visited, and wishes you to make the best of it,” the school teacher responded quietly.

“Senpai’s giving me the go-ahead? Well! Let’s go visit Kou then, Tetsuya!” Kagami grinned widely and Tetsuya’s own grew slightly.

“I agree, Kagami-kun.”

He’d keep it from Kagami that demons were apparently hanging around his house and Kasamtsu wanted to teach them a lesson. He thought it inadvisable to provoke demons, but their senior seemed to know what he was doing and Father Midorima resided in town, so Kuroko had no doubts Kasamatsu would be fine.

(Kasamatsu _did_ sound rather stressed over the telephone though…)

He looked forward to visiting Furihata. It’s been quite some time since they’ve seen him, after-all, and it would be nice to catch up.

* * *

 

Kasamatsu was a carpenter. A decent, common carpenter. He helped build houses and fences, repair houses and fences, upkeep on some indoor things, like walls and doorframes, created tables and chairs when he had free time, and spent his evenings visiting with his older relatives in town and Midorima-san.

What he _didn’t_ have time for was some blond airhead trying to get him into bed. The bastard was as cocky as he was pretty and if he thought Kasamatsu would just _accept_ he had another thing coming. The raven would give him credit for not giving up, but it was getting old. He obviously wasn’t interested and there were plenty of women in town watching him with dark eyes, so the blond should just shove off and go to them.

What he also didn’t have time for was sulking demons (who were apparently love-sick over his roommate) being a bother by hanging around and whining. It only seemed to provoke the blond and Kasamatsu was sick of dealing with both of them.

So did he call Kuroko to keep Kagami out of town for a while longer?

Yes.

Why? Because it brought him great joy so that when he saw Aomine the next day, he grinned and told him Kagami wouldn’t be back til next month. Aomine was pissed, obviously, and Kasamatsu didn’t even mind when the blue haired man pulled him up by his shirt, glaring and hissing at him. Kise came to his rescue pretty quick, and he was in such a good mood he even left the door open when the blond trailed him home, inviting him in for dinner.

By Kise’s excitement, it was as if he’d just gotten his wildest wish granted.

He still wouldn’t sleep with him, no, he had too much pride for that, but he was finding Kise’s company was appreciated now that Kagami was gone.

So _of-course_ his cousin would mention it to Midorima-san, who promptly invited himself over for dinner. Kasamatsu was already too used to the old man’s ways, but if he wasn’t mistaken, it looked like the old priest took much delight in attending—solely for the purpose of making Kise suffer.

So, did he enjoy Kagami being gone? Not really, he missed his friend and his cooking. But was he making it work? You bet he was. He enjoyed taunting Aomine(within reason), he was starting to see Kise as a friend, and he got to see the blond harassed by Midorima. Not exactly what he was expecting, but well, he always been good at adapting.

“Tell me, Yukio, how is the Shinto priest?” Was dinner conversation with Midorima any easier? Absolutely not.

“Tatsuya?” Kasamatsu noted Kise seemed interested. “Fine, last I heard. He called after Kagami left, said he should make the trip up to see him this time around.”

“That would make the most logical sense. Kagami has the freedom, while Himuro is limited. Did you hear what happened that he had to leave so quickly?”

“I never got the full story. Something about containing a demon? But it wasn’t anything serious. Kagami said he had a roommate now at the shrine,” Kasamatsu shrugged, returning to his dinner. Midorima gave a single nod, returning to his own meal quietly. Kise, for his part, was still watching him. “Yes?”

“How’d they meet? Kagamicchi and the priest?”

“What?”

Kise smiled, in a ‘oh, you’re cute so I won’t say anything’ sort of way that made him want to kick him. “Kagamicchi and Tatsuya—how’d they meet?”

“I imagine it’s how most brothers meet—when the younger was born,” Kasamatsu spoke slowly, watching the blond and wondering if there really was anything to that rumor he’d heard about demons being inbred. “In this case, when Kagami was born.” The blond stared at him for a long while, the smile gone to be replaced with something so blank Kasamatsu wondered if he really was stupid. “You did know they were brothers, didn’t you?” he questioned.

“Brothers. Kagamicchi and the priest. They don’t have the same last name.” Apparently, he didn’t.

“Do… do I have to explain to you how affairs work?” Kasamatsu asked, hesitant. It wasn’t a conversation he wanted to have, but if Kise didn’t know, well, someone had to explain it to him, didn’t they?

The blond stared at him for a moment longer before a sharp look overcame him, eyes glowing and pupils narrowed to thin black lines, smile curved and filled with sharp teeth. “Senpai, if you _really_ wanna annoy Aominecchi, _don’t tell him they’re brothers.”_

Kasamatsu was starting to like the blond demon more and more.

* * *

Akashi had intended on letting the mousy man do as he wanted, without his interference. But when a telephone rang in the front hall a week into his visit, he listened in.

_“V-visit? Well, I don’t know about that… I’m still cleaning and I don’t have much to cook with… Ah, well, if you want—t-there’s one a few miles away? Maybe half a day’s walk? Eh? Really? Well, I won’t say no if you’re that insistent and Kuroko-kun’s coming! Oh, wait, Tai, have you heard from your father? N-no, it’s just, your cousin—well, the wedding’s in a few months and I figured… Ah, well, I was, but, if you’re not…Masanori can go and no one would mind if I wasn’t—well, no, not especially, but… Well, he’s family, isn’t he? No, no I understand, I guess I just thought, since you’ve been gone so long… I see. Well, I’ll be happy to have some company! It gets quite lonely here! All right! All right Tai, I’ll see you in a week! Bye bye!”_

Akashi watched as the man hung up then went to scoop up the broom he dropped to answer the phone. He smiled, leaning on the rail. “So you’re lonely, are you?” The man shrieked, the broom flying from his hands again. “Well, I suppose I’ve been a terrible host to you these last few days. Allow me to rectify that mistake.” The priest whirled around, looking up with wide brown eyes. Akashi straightened up, hands sliding into the sleeves of his kimono, smile widening as he got the man’s attention. No doubt the skittish priest instantly knew what the curved horns peeking through his hair meant. “Welcome to my home. I am Akashi Seijuurou.” He bowed smoothly, eyes closing briefly. There was a thud and when he looked down, the man was on the floor, hat askew and brown hair mused and spiky. “My. It’s been some time since I’ve gotten that reaction.”

He’d have to break the human of that habit if he wanted proper company.

 

An hour later, the man blinked his eyes open slowly, taking in a long breath before he stretched lightly, sitting up to rub at his eyes.

“Have you awaken then?”

He blinked at the voice, brows furrowing as he turned towards the doorway of his room. A redhead leaned against the frame, kimono elegant—too elegant and formal for such an abandoned place. He blinked again, taking in the stranger’s features before the horns curling through cherry red hair registered. His jaw inched open, and the demon’s lips quirked into a smile.

“I’m glad to see no damage was done. Allow me to introduce myself once again,” the man spoke, straightening up and stepping into the room, sweeping into a bow. “I am Akashi Seijuurou, and I welcome you to my home.” Akashi straightened up, teeth glittering in a smile maent to put the priest at ease. Said priest squeaked, eyes going wide and suspiciously glassy. “Oh, please calm yourself. I wish you no harm or ill will.” The brunet nodded slowly, eyes still comically wide. “Nor will I fault you for entering my home without permission.” The demon’s eyes flashed in the low light and the priest made a disturbingly meek sound that had Akashi’s smile widening.

“I-I didn’t—I didn’t know anyone— _lived_ here,” the priest whispered, sounding absolutely terrified.

“Yes, well, I’ve been away for some time, I wouldn’t expect anyone to realize. Shall I be preparing for more company, Guji?” The brunet keened again, curling up on the bed and turning his back to Akashi, rocking slowly, hands covering his head as he muttered to himself. Akashi was left standing where he was, staring and blinking slowly, before he made the executive decision that he was likely scaring the man and the priest deserved a good cup of tea.

He was in luck. Akashi had just brought his good china and favorite tea.

* * *

“Oh?” Murasakibara rolled his head, munching idly on the biscuits as he watched the pretty priest answer the telephone. “Forgive me, Uncle, I didn’t know. No, I haven’t spoken to Taiga in some time.” Himuro’s smile dropped, eyes narrowing as he stared at the wall. “Well, that was about a month ago, and I stayed for barely a day before I had to return home.” His voice was still pleasant, a mask to hide what his face showed. “And how did you come to know about that, Uncle? Ah. I see. No no, just merely curious, seeing as I’m so far away.”

Murasakibara leaned back upright, gazing out at the garden before him, seated on the wood deck to enjoy the breeze. The mountain towered beyond the small plot of land, looming over the temple.

“Uncle. Forgive me if I’m being too direct, but—why did you call?” Murasakibara tilted his head again, seeing the priest straighten up sharply, free hand curled into a fist. “Forgive my rudeness then, _Father_ , but I merely wondered why you would call me to inquire into Taiga’s actions when you know I hold no sway over him, nor can I tell him what to do. He is grown and has the freedom to do as he wills.” Murasakibara turned then, seated and facing the priest, shoulders hunched as he watched. Himuro’s visible eye closed, body relaxing. “Father, I hate arguing with you, but I truly didn’t know. I’m not kept up-to-date with the family. The next time I talk to Taiga, I’ll mention it to him. If you’d like him to attend, perhaps see about allowing him to bring someone with—no, a friend. His senpai maybe. He’s comfortable around Kasamatsu-san, and he’d likely be more agreeable if you allowed it.” Himuro tilted his head back, eye still closed. “I understand, Uncle. I wish you a pleasant evening.” The telephone was returned to its perch and the priest opened his eye, seeing the demon staring back at him. His lips quirked in a smile.

“Muro-chin doesn’t look happy.”

“Ah, well, apparently I’m still supposed to be babysitting my grown-up little brother. Uncle blames me for anything he doesn’t like, but counts on me to keep Taiga in check.” The demon peered up at him, eyes narrowing, before he hummed, turning back around to snack on the biscuits once again. “Last I heard, he wasn’t even home, so here’s hoping Yukio can handle Uncle gracefully. I’d hate for him to throw a fit and we have a repeat of what happened three years ago,” Himuro mused, tapping at his chin.

“What happened three years ago?” 

“Hm? Oh, nothing too drastic. Just a Lord’s son deciding to become a carpenter.”

Murasakiabara tilted his head back, a biscuit hanging from him mouth to stare at his roommate for a long moment. Himuro smiled back and the demon sighed through his teeth.

* * *

Kise knocked twice, then eased open the door. “Senpai? Senpai are you home?” It didn’t stop him from entering, but he at-least had the decency to call out.

“ _Kise_?” The blond straightened at the call of his name with no malice attached. “ _Come help me_.” Kise held in his squeal, eyes glittering as he licked his lips, stepping lightly through the house.

“Sure thing, Senpai,” he called back, moving towards the partially open bedroom door. He nudged it open, taking in his latest toy, and promptly losing his breath.

He knew Kasamatsu preferred yukatas and kimonos—more traditional than Kagami—but also understood the necessity of trousers. So to see him in something so fine and beautiful, something not meant to be worn every day. Navy blue, dark, with golden waves curled around the sides and rising up from the hem, lighter blue mixed in. the sleeves were dusted with white waves from the hems, fading to a lighter blue, then darkened to navy. The obi was black with a white band in the center, meant to tie it back, currently held in Kasamatsu’s hand. A lighter blue haori with thin white lines was laid evenly on the bed, one that would reach down to Kasamatsu’s knees.

“Help me with the obi, would you? I haven’t worn this in years, just wanna make sure everything still fits,” Kasamatsu stood in the middle of his room, watching him silently, raising it up.

“Right, of-course, sure,” Kise stepped forward, taking it and stepping behind the object of his desires. Trailing his fingers across his stomach as he pulled the obi around, he felt Kasamatsu stiffen. He leaned down, inches away from his neck. “What’s the occasion?” he murmured, tugging it into place and making sure it was straight.

“Wedding.” Kise pulled too tight and Kasamatsu huffed. “ _Not_ that tight!”

“Sorry! A wedding huh?”

“Not mine, genius.” Kise’s hold loosened and he hoped his relieved sigh wasn’t too noticeable. He brought the ends together, tucking and pulling with deft fingers, adjusting it in the small of Kasamatsu’s back before he let dawdling fingers rise. “Kagami’s cousin. Apparently if I go, Kagami’s less likely to bolt. And his father mentioned he’d leave Kagami alone for a while.”

“Don’t they get along?” Kasamatsu snorted and Kise took that as a no. With the obi tight, the raven stepped away to pull on the haori and adjusting how it rested on his shoulders. Kise thought he looked remarkably distinguished.

“Not really. Never got the whole story, but Kagami wanted to be a carpenter and his father had other ideas. And since their father is so distant towards Tatsuya, Kagami didn’t really see a point in staying. Tatsuya called, asked me to go along with it and then their father called just a bit ago. Went over to Mother’s and she was keeping this for me, figured it’d be good enough for the wedding.” Kasamatsu raised his arms, seeing how the sleeves rested, before dropping his arms and turning towards the blond. “So, do you think this is acceptable for a Lord’s nephew’s wedding?”

Kise smiled, flashing a thumb’s up. “Very nice, Senpai! You look very proper!”

“Well, I don’t know about that,” Kasamatsu looked away, a smile tugging at his lips and Kise straightened up. “I’m betting I’ll still look out of place, even in my best. I’ve seen Kagami’s and I don’t hold a candle—but thanks, Kise,” Kasamatsu raised his head, giving a smile.

Kise stared, then beamed back. “Sure thing, Senpai! For what it’s worth, I do think you really look nice,” he insisted. His smile shifted, pupils slitting. “And if you need help getting _out_ of it, I’d be _more than happy_ to help—“

“I’m not sleeping with you! Damn demon, get out of my house!” Kasamatsu’s eye twitched, fist raised threateningly, and Kise left, laughter floating behind him.

From their realm, Momoi watched the bright smile on the blond’s lips, curling up on her couch and holding her legs tight to her chest, chin on her knees. Her smile shifted to a sigh as Kise stepped out, the smile gone to be replaced with a look she hadn’t seen in some time, a hand rising to cover his eyes as he breathed out heavily. “Momoicchi,” he whispered. She brought the small orb closer.

“I wondered if you would notice, Ki-chan,” she greeted brightly. “Do you need something?”

“I _want_ him.” Momoi snickered at how distraught he sounded. “It’s his _wedding_ attire, Momoicchi!”

“Then maybe _you_ should propose, hmm?” She suggested, head tilted as she smiled. “Ahh, I’m jealous! You all are having such fun! Even Mukkun is up in the mountains!”

“I can’t imagine you’d want to play with anyone here, Momoicchi,” Kise responded blithely, hand dropping to his side as his illusion faded away.

Her eyes sharpened, smile darkening. “Ah, is that what you’re doing with Kasamatsu-san? Playing? You’re being awfully respectful of him, if that’s the case. You’re working awfully hard, for just _playing_.”

Kise’s eyes sharpened and she saw how his pupils slit. “Watch it.”

“I think you’re respecting him. Abiding by his wishes.”

Kise rolled his eyes. “I’m bored when they give in too quickly. I want Senpai to come to me, _need_ me. Sure it’s taking a while, but it’ll be fun.” Sharp canines flashed in her small orb and she narrowed her eyes.

“You’re being stupid, Ki-chan.”

“No, Satsuki. _I’m_ not the one looking for something impossible.” She jerked away, both from his words and the cold look in his eyes. She swept her fingers to the side and the orb shattered, only showing a vague look of surprise on the blond’s face before she forcibly broke the connection. Her bottom lip wobbled before she steadied herself, rising from her couch and striding out of her room, a cloak appearing as she went.

She pulled open her door, striding out into the hallway of the manor, wrapping herself up tightly in her coat as she went, passing lesser demons who bowed their heads to her. “I’ll be leaving. Should Daiki return, tell him not to bother. I’ll be back on my own terms,” she commanded sharply.

“As you bid, Lady Aomine.” She huffed and the demoness flinched. “M-momoi. Lady Momoi, my apologies.” Momoi waved a hand and the demoness slunk away. Striding down the front hall, she floated down the steps before throwing open the doors and stepping into a pink tinged portal, disappearing into darkness.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah. Been awhile. I feel like that's all that I ever say... Mm, well, things are getting fun, hm?


	9. Chapter 9

Momoi Satsuki was forty-seven before she found out who her father was. It wasn’t a surprise, really, but finding out _who_ he was was, well, unexpected. She knew her mother was a beautiful woman, still stunning even to this day, but _him_? Really?

Even before knowing he was in actuality her father, she’d always thought him selfish, flighty, arrogant, and conceited, never involved enough in his own affairs, much less worrying about his children. He looked for thrills, for fun, for lust.

His children numbered in double digits, but few saw him in any parental capacity. Which again spoke of how it’d been held back from her for so long and only let slip when her mother had been in a reminiscing mood after a little too much wine.

She did what anyone in her position would do: she ignored it.

Three months later, she happened to meet her half-brother (one of many) and after he tried propositioning her and she broke his nose while screaming about familial bonds, she was _invited_ to her father’s estate and welcomed into his family.

She and her mother were not amused.

Obviously, her mother wasn’t pleased to re-meet the devil who promised her love and happiness, a home, and then had him leave her the next time a woman caught his eye. Her father insisted on no hard feelings, that it was his nature, didn’t she remember? (“Oh, I remember all right. Why don’t you think I never said I bore a daughter to you? Really, Hideki, did you think I ever wanted her to know her father _wandered_?” “Arisu, please, it’s in the past.” “The past has a way of coming back to the future, don’t you agree?”)

Satsuki was indifferent. She had no fluttery feelings for her father and didn’t care to “get to know him” as he wanted. She knew the stories, now knew her history and her mother’s, and she knew enough about him and his relationships with his children to know this was just something to pass the time for him.

She was a passing interest, something to relieve his boredom while doing the dual job of stroking his ego about being a doting parent. Some of his children lived in his estate and he seemed to have decent relationships with them, she would give him that, but she understood a lot was hidden underneath false exteriors. She wondered what he wanted from her. Did he have a renewed interest in her mother? Did he want a strategic marriage?

“What do you want from me?” She’d never been one to stall and she’d rather get the information now rather than stand around making more small-talk.

Her father had spread his arms wide, the picture of a doting father deeply hurt by his child’s words. “Can I not get to know my own daughter? I regret not knowing you for this long, after all these—fifty? sixty?—years.” His eyes were cold however and she stared back at him with her mother’s pink eyes, watching him silently, before she looked around the parlor they were seated in. And she noticed something.

“Your only daughter, am I correct?” Her mother had blinked, looking around on her own to see the several half-brothers who’d been called in for this family reunion. And _only_ her half-brothers. Her father was silent and Satsuki wondered what he thought he could get her to do. “What were your intentions? Did you wish to auction me off, the only daughter of the prestigious Aomine family? A bargaining chip to better yourself? Or were you intending on keeping the bloodline in the family?” It wouldn’t be unheard of if that was one of his passing thoughts. He had several brothers who bore their own share of sons.

“Aren’t you clever?” One of her brothers muttered. She smiled brightly, demeanor shifting, but eyes bleeding red.

“I get it from my mother.” Her elder brother clicked his tongue, but she turned to the low chuckle that came from the doorway to the parlor. A teenager near the spitting image of their father, save the boy’s dark skin, grinned back at her.

“I like you. Satsuki, was it? Daiki,” was his introduction. Satsuki raised a brow, smile playing on her lips while she watched him stride in. From the corners of her eyes, she saw their brothers shifting, restless at Daiki’s appearance. “Old man, don’t be stupid. She’s probably the smartest you’ve got, you can’t go making her angry. Or else she’ll really make you regret it. Isn’t that right, Auntie?” Satsuki’s mother had, at that point, smiled with sharp teeth, a darkness in her eyes.

“You’ve got a good head on your shoulders yourself, Daiki. I’ve always thought my little Satsuki needed a brother, why don’t you do so? Hideki, come near my daughter again and I’ll rip your head off.” She’d left at that point, Satsuki following behind her, Daiki leaning lazily against the wall, watching them leave.

“Father, you bedded that woman?” an awed voice whispered as they stepped out into the hall.

“A succubus not only bore you a daughter, but didn’t kill you after she was done eating. I’m impressed, Father,” another stated, loud and bold. Satsuki remembered wincing at the thought of how her new family viewed her own and she found herself swallowing hard.

“ _If you don’t shut up, I’ll make you.”_

Daiki had appeared on their doorstep two days later, a bag thrown over his shoulder and another one in hand. While she blinked at her half-brother, her mother raised a brow. “Need a place to crash. Was gettin’ tired of them anyway. You gonna let me in or what?”

And that was how Satsuki and Daiki met and became siblings. They were still both so young, but they got along surprisingly well. They filled in for the others’ weaknesses and while they could get into vicious screaming matches, they also would just as quickly make up. He was ten years older than her, and they were still so close in age and appearance, but she would take to mothering him. He made no complaints, so she knew he secretly enjoyed at-least having someone care for him.

She couldn’t imagine their other brothers did, what with how wary they’d been when he entered. True to her threat, when the Aomine head came around, her mother made good on her attempt at taking his life and it was with Daiki’s refusal to come home (“Why would I wanna do that, old man? Satsuki can’t cook for shit, but Auntie can and I don’t gotta see all of you every day.”) that Hideki left. Not happily, but he left.

Of-course, he later gifted Daiki an estate to call his own, a sort of bargaining piece in an attempt to get into both his strongest son and only daughter’s good graces. Daiki accepted the house, but refused all further invitations at family reconciliations. And with runes and wards, Satsuki made sure no one they didn’t accept could get in and her mother was promptly moved in an given her own set of rooms—Daiki’s orders.

They were still young, under one hundred, but they’d made some powerful friends in the Akashi heir, a son of a kistune line, and a powerful oni who’d fallen in-love with Momoi Arisu’s cooking and declared his friendship with their family. Their father wouldn’t give up on them, but he was easily distracted and by the time Daiki did reach one hundred, they had seven new half-brothers.  

Satsuki had grown very close with their group of friends, extended family in her eyes, so she noticed when they started changing. Nothing drastic at first, but things started changing. Kise would be coming and going more frequently, new marks and bruises marring his skin when he returned. He would cheekily inform them he had a _very_ good night and then Daiki would be off and not return for a few days, coming back looking pleased with himself. Murasakibara had always been fairly uninterested, but never deliberately cruel. Satsuki, more than once, found blood and the staff of their manor stealthily cleaning it and disposing of… _things._ He was bored, apparently, and she didn’t like the glow of his eyes sometimes. Akashi had always been aloof and formal, but his nature was beginning to reveal itself further and he prided himself on control he couldn’t rightly have. It caused problems, but nothing she couldn’t smooth over with her silver tongue.

She’d made a new friend and he took to her family with an ease she hadn’t expected, bringing them back. Things had calmed down and life returned to the happiness she had known.

But she should’ve known it wouldn’t last.

Her friends turned again, disinterested, competitive, near feral at times, but her new friend, her dear friend, didn’t seem affected by whatever had taken hold of them. She despaired when he left though, citing he wanted to see the human world and see what kinda fun, interesting things would be there. She didn’t know his attempts at waiting out their friends’ mood swings would bring them too to the human realm.

And things returned again—Satsuki, in horror, realized they were _entertained_. Without anything to pull their attention, their baser natures came forth and with the new experiences and things of this new world, they could be the people she’d known.

She left them for a few decades, wondering just how much of her father lived in her, if Daiki could be so much like him. When she returned, everything was ruined, but her family was back, if not scattered.

At the cost of her friend.

She grieved, despairing at the cost it took to return her friends to her. Murasakibara and Akashi came and went as they pleased form the manor, but Daiki and Kise were permanent fixtures. She couldn’t look at them for the first couple years, still wondering what had changed and made everything go so wrong. Wondering, if she got close again, if they would leave her again. She waited, to see if their boredom changed them again.

But it didn’t. The two would complain more, or go out seeking partners, but nothing as drastic as what had happened already in the past. She knew things couldn’t go back to the way they had been, but it was a close thing, having the two around. She wondered if the loss of her friend had cut them as deeply as it did her. She wondered if they knew of how angry and hurt she had truly been, with their change.

But no matter. Fifty years locked as they were was nothing. Fifty years was barely anything. She could take their company while it lasted, content herself with the time she was given before she lost them again.

Fifty years was nothing to a demon. In fifty years, her friend would return and if her family changed again, she would cherish those decades in her heart—

While she left them for good.

* * *

 

“What do you mean she left?” Aomine yawned wide, eyes closing. The demon before him kept his head bowed. “Where’d she go?”

“Lady Momoi left quite suddenly just a few hours ago. She opened a portal; where to, I’m afraid she didn’t share. She bid us to inform you not to worry, that she would be back on her own terms.” Aomine opened his eyes, blue gazing down at the lesser being before him.

“’Her own terms’? Is that what she said?” There was a growl to his tone, and the demon ducked a little further down.

“Correct.”

Aomine leaned back, head tilted to the side as he stared him down. “What was she doing? Before she left?”

“I believe she was speaking with Master Kise. A shattered orb was cleared from her room, so I am to assume their discussion did not go well.” Aomine clicked his tongue and the demon slid away. With a scowl, he stomped up the grand staircase, back straight and shoulders tense.

A sharp flick of his wrist brought a small orb to life and when a surprised Kise peered at him from the other side, he snarled. “What did you say to Satsuki, you blond airhead?”   

“ _Ah, Aominecchi, I didn’t mean to upset her, really. Is she crying?”_

Aomine huffed out a sharp breath, eyes narrowing. “She left, you absolute useless—“ He cut himself off, lips pressed tight together as red seeped into his irises. Kise blinked up from the glass. “Whatever you did, made her leave. She’s gone. So what did you say to her?”

Kise looked away, shame on his face. Aomine growled low in his throat. _“She talked about Senpai, and I… She commented on how maybe I wasn’t just playing. You know how she is, Aominecchi,”_ Kise looked up at him, almost desperate. Aomine waited, strides long as he made his way to his sister’s room. “ _About **love**._ ”

Aomine stopped, hand dropping to his side as he stared down the hallway. Then the orb was up, enlarging and glowing blue, his eyes red and sclera black. He stared at the blond through the glass, Kise having the sense to flinch. _“What did you say to her, Ryouta.”_

Kise’s jaw was closed tightly, tensed and he closed his eyes, taking in a breath. “ _I’m not the one looking for something impossible.”_

The orb shattered, the hallway littered with small spears as power pulsed through the corridor, Aomine in the center of it, shoulders heaving as he breathed in deep, eyes tightly shut as darkness slithered up around him, curling around his feet and swirling. Whispers rose from the darkness, voices responding to his call. “Find her and bring her back here. I’ll not have her out there on her own. By the end of the day, or I won’t be happy.” The shadows shot away, disappearing from his sight and he sucked down a deep breath. “If Kise comes back here,” he raised his voice, hearing it echo off the walls. No doubt his staff heard him. “Kick him out.”

He wasn’t sure if he could handle that right now, the peppy idiot coming to apologize to him while his sister was off, away, leaving him behind again.

The last thing he wanted was to kill the blond, but if he made Satsuki leave him again, leave without a word for another thirty years, he’d make sure no one could piece him back together again. Once was enough, he couldn’t have her leave like that again. When she came back home, whatever she wanted would be hers’.

Just as long as she didn’t leave him behind again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get more into Momoi, so here i went~  
> New tag: "abandonment issues"   
> which i think i made pretty obvious has some serious repercussions


End file.
